Eclipse
by DisneyRBD
Summary: It's the last month of summer, everyone is staying at the Weasley's household, and when Hermione comes, everyone notices something different about her but what? What is Hermione keeping from everyone? A/N ON BREAK!
1. The dream

**Summary**: _It's the last month of summer, everyone is staying at the Weasley's household, and when Hermione comes everyone notices something different about her but what? What isn't she telling anyone? And what is Dumbledore keeping from Remus?_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_Most people know things. All they want is a lie plausible enough to believe"_

- John A. Williams

The night was wet and windy; a young woman with long, curly blonde hair and blue eyes screamed in agony as her hands were crushing and ripping the sheets on the bed that belong to the Hospital Wind.

"You need to push," said a man with long, glossy black hair that was pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck.

"I can't," she panted, "I can't."

"Push!" demanded a woman wearing all white.

The young woman gave another scream of agony as sweat was pouring all over her face. She stopped yelling when she heard a baby crying.

"It's a girl!" yelled the nurse.

The baby was wrinkled and red-faced, her eyes were wide but blue like her mother's eyes, and she started in her mother's direction as if she wanted to see and memorize her mom's beauty.

"Isabella" she said, her fingers just brushing her forehead.

"You have a daughter, my friend." Her friend told her, "She needs you. Hang on!"

The beautiful angel rolled her head back and forth on the medical bed in a gesture of negation.

"I can't," she whispered. "Protect her for me."

Wincing, she reached for his hand. She was holding something, a moon shape necklace on a long cord. "Save your energy," he told her. But she held the necklace as if it was something precious.

"Billy," she gasped. "There _is_ good him." She paused, panting. "I know he…didn't…" her voice faded and her hand dropped away and the necklace fell down to the floor. And all you could hear is baby Isabella crying for her mom.

Hermione Granger sat straight in her bed, gasping for and drenched in sweat. Her eyes swept over the mirrors and drawers and her roommate, Ginny Weasley. She breathed a sigh of relied as she swung her legs out from under the cover. She had the same dream again, twice this week and again it was two o' clock in the morning at the Burrow. It was so vivid…so real.

Meanwhile, a teenage boy about 17 years old was in the kitchen drinking some milk when he heard a door open and shut from outside. The boy had long, glossy black hair pulled into a ponytail. His eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. He opens the door and finds Hermione sitting on the side of the balcony, looking at the half moon. The teenage boy decided to join her but she did not look at him, even when he put his hand on her shoulder, but could see light reflecting from the shine on her cheeks. She had sweating a lot.

"Another nightmare?" he asked, though he thought he knew.

"It was nothing, Jacob" Hermione's voice was low.

"Can you stop this please?" Jacob said, very gently, "you can't keep lying to me."

"It was the same woman," she said at last. She spoke heavily, as if saying the words made something real.

"About?" he prodded. "Tell me."

"It was only a dream," Hermione said and looked away

"_If it was only a dream, why are you so sad?" he thought. _

"I think it was about me." She said finally, "It was my biological mother."

"And?"

"She died in childbirth." Hermione answered as her hand crept up to the necklace she always wore that her dead mother used to wear before she died.

Jacob moved closer and put is arms around her, "I know you kept having the same dreams but don't push yourself too hard to finding the truth."

Hermione leaned into him, feeling safe and reassured, but she felt like it was only an illusion. Hermione looked up at him, "Don't tell anyone this not even your dad."

Jacob sighed, "I won't, I promise."

"_Not until you see yourself that you need his help more than you think." _

"Try and get some sleep." Jacob kissed the top of her head, "You're going to be spending the last month of summer with your friends at the Burrow."

Hermione sighed, "I'll try."

She kissed him on the cheek and vanished into the darkness leaving a hurtful and confused Jacob outside of the balcony.

* * *

At the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was preparing dinner for everyone in the family including Harry but all she had to do left, was prepare a meal for Hermione when she arrives. Everyone was seated in the table and Ginny looked at the family clock waiting for Hermione in the chimney.

"I'm sure she's saying goodbye to her parents, Ginny." Molly reassured her daughter.

_POP!_

"Bloody hell!" yelled angry voice.

Everyone ran to the living room and found Hermione's suitcase near the coach but her still inside the chimney. Everyone gasped when Hermione got out, her hair was now wavy and her body looked perfect, but athletic. However, Mrs. Weasley noticed black bags under her brown eyes. It looked like she only slept for three hours a night.

"Hermione!" yelled Ginny as she hugged her.

Hermione caught her friend and hugged her back laughing. Ginny let go off her so everyone else could hug her.


	2. Summer at the Burrow!

**Chapter 2**

"_The struggle with the past is not a hand-to-hand fight. The future overcomes it by swallowing it. If it leaves anything outside it is lost."_

-** José Ortega y Gasset (1883 - 1955)**

"Jeez Hermione, you're looking so strong that your making us boys look bad." George joked.

"I'm glad you are here, Hermione. Dinner is ready." Mrs. Weasley said.

As they were eating, the Daily Prophet arrived and Hermione grabbed the newspaper and noticed the heading printed in bold across the top caught her eyes. One word caught her attention. She clutched the paper in both of her hands as she stared at the picture: _**Wolves Attacking Muggles!**_

Under the words, there was a moving drawing of a wolf in front of a fir tree, is head thrown back in the act of baying at the moon. It was a disconcerting picture; something about the wolf's plaintive posture made him look forlorn. Like he was howling in grief.

Hermione was busy looking at the drawing that she didn't hear anymore come into the kitchen.

"Hello Remus, Severus, Ablus care for some dinner?" asked Molly.

The three adults nodded their heads as they sat next to some of the teenagers. Remus sat across from Hermione and saw her brown eyes turn to fury staring at the newspaper.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked.

Hermione got out of her trace and looked up to see Remus smiling at her worriedly.

"I'm fine." She told him, "Did you read the newspaper?"

"Actually, that is why we are here, Miss. Granger." The headmaster answered as he took a bite of a piece of bread.

"Let me see, Hermione." Molly said as Hermione gave it to her.

Mrs. Weasley gasped once she read the title. Everyone didn't say anything about the wolves during dinner but Ginny was asking Hermione rapid questions on what she did over the summer.

"But how did you look so athletic Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"I did some muggle sports with some of my friends." Hermione answered, "It was fun but not getting up in the morning, with bruises and feeling sore."

After dinner, everyone went to the living room waiting for Remus to read what the Daily Prophet had written.

"It has been less than a decade since London had a serial killer loose. London must face the possibility that it could be harboring an even more horrifying monster at this very moment. Muggle police officers find more than 5 people dead in the middle of the night in forests and the killer doesn't leave anything but a wolf's print. Is a vicious new gang doing this for fun? Or is it a wildly active serial killer? Only one conclusion is indisputable: something hideous is stalking London." Remus finished reading and stared at everyone.

"Death Eaters aren't even doing this kind of damage." Severus Snape answered, "Not even, the dark lord knows about this."

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked a worried Ginny.

Everyone turned to face Hermione, who was sitting near the chimney, her back leaned against the wall. However, her head was leaned back, her eyes closed and pinching the bridge of her noise with her thumb and forefinger as if it was to help her concentrate. Hermione sighed and finally opened her eyes.

"I'm fine." She whispered as she turned her head away from everyone else, her face was rigid.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Hermione asked, "What if those muggle people that are dead are….magical."

"Like vampires?" questioned Snape.

Hermione nodded her head, "Vampires and Werewolves have hated each other for centuries. What if the werewolves killed the vampires for killing muggles or worse, turning them into newborns?"

"That is a possibility, Miss. Granger." Snape told her, "But the full moon wasn't even on of those days."

"Severus is right," Remus said, "There is no such thing as werewolves transforming without the full moon."

Severus raised an eyebrow at Remus which in return, Remus gave him a scowled.

"It's late and the children need to go to bed." Mrs. Weasley said. "Besides, Hermione it looks like you only have less than five hours of sleep."

"I'm fine." Hermione mumbled as she stood up. "Good night."

* * *

It has been two weeks since Hermione's arrival and the talk with Remus but everyone tried to forget it but it was always on newspaper in the magical world and the muggle world that the Order is thinking that is werewolves.

Later that night, a soft, cool breeze floated lazily through the girls' window gently pulling back the curtains to caress the skin of a young girl deep in slumber. She lay, quite unaware and casual to the wind that soother her. Her eyes shut tightly, her brow creased, and sweats clinging to the pores of her body.

The wind blew across her, rippling her hair like wind on sand. At once, her breathing began to shallow, small gasps for oxygen caused her body to convulse and whip from side to side. A whimper escaped from her thin lips and her eyes dashed behind their lids. She tried to her best to escape her nightmare, but she was too far into it….

_Hermione was at a beach, the wind whipping her hair in her face and blinding her eyes. At first, there was nothing but a flash of white and black, darting toward each other and dancing away. And then, as if the moon had suddenly broken from clouds, she could see everything. _

_Ginny, her hair swinging wet and golden down to the back of her knees was holding her wand in her hand waiting to curse at an enormous wolf, with brown hair. Hermione knew who it was, Billy. _

_Hermione broke into a run but found herself moving in frustrating flow motion of dreamers. She tried to scream to them, to tell them to stop, but her voice was stolen by the wind, and she couldn't make a sound. Suddenly, something flashes in her hand and noticed she held a long, sharp blade, ancient and silver, crusted in dried blacked blood. She cringed away from the knife. _

Hermione woke up suddenly only to see the sun's bright light making the whole room bright up. Hermione noticed that her roommate had left the room and it was the afternoon already. The young teen sighed as she changed into some new clothes for today.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen Ginny was helping her mother with the chores while the boys were playing Quidditch outside.

"Mom, I'm worried about Hermione." Ginny said as she sat on the coach.

"Why?" asked Mrs. Weasley sitting next to her daughter.

"I never seen her so tired that she would sleep almost the whole day." Ginny answered, "Plus, last night she was murmuring about some guy name Billy and saying things like, 'don't fight, please!'"

"I'll try and take to her, dear. Now go and play with the others."

Hermione came downstairs wearing skateboarding shorts, sandals, and a yellow top. She saw Mrs. Weasley sitting down drinking her tea and had food near knowing Hermione was going to wake up soon. After Hermione was finished eating, she waited for Mrs. Weasley to say something but this is the kind of thing she doesn't do unless someone in the Order is injured.

"Hermione, everyone is concerned about you." Mrs. Weasley began, "You've been sleeping in twice this week and this isn't the kind of you do. And the clothes you are wearing!"

Hermione snorted, "Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine. And the clothes I'm wearing I actually like to wear."

Hermione was about to stand up from her seat but Mrs. Weasley demanded her sit back down. Hermione sighed as she sat back down and was hoping this wasn't to take long.

"Ginny told me that you were murmuring things like you were having a nightmare." Mrs. Weasley told her.

This caught Hermione's attention as her eyes widen and her face turned white.

"Who is Billy?"

_Silence _


	3. Wolf in the forest

**Chapter 3**

"Nobody speaks the truth when there's something they must have."

**-Elizabeth Bowen (1899 - 1973)**

"Who is Billy?"

_Silence _

"Hermione….."

Hermione closed her hands into fists trying control herself, "Thank you for your concern, Mrs. Weasley. But like I said before, _I am fine_!"

The table began to shake uncontrollably. Mrs. Weasley noticed how Hermione's eyes too were on the table and saw her fingers loosen from the wooden table. Hermione got off her seat, the chair fell down to the ground, and was ready to leave.

"All I want to do is help you." Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione turned her face to Mrs. Weasley and she saw fury in her eyes.

"You're _not_ my mother!" she growled and ran off.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

I heard someone screaming inside the house, so me and the other boys landed onto the ground to see if I was sure. Suddenly, I saw Hermione running out of the house, too fast, and for a moment, I could swear I saw something else around Hermione. But guess I didn't.

"Hermione!" I heard Harry yelled.

We were all confused of what just happened. So we went back to the house and found my mom crying to Remus and the headmaster.

"I didn't mean to get her so mad." My mom cried.

"Where did Hermione run off to?" asked Remus.

"She ran really fast to the forest." I told him still confused.

Suddenly, we all heard an earsplitting howl of pain. The howl tore through my mind like a tornado. I never heard a tortured cry before and that howl was in agony.

"There's a werewolf in the forest!" yelled my mom. "There is no full moon! Hermione is in there, without her wand!"

"Arthur and I will go and find her." Remus promised my mom, "I'm sure Hermione knows better than to attack a wolf."

"We'll go to!" Harry yelled.

"**No**!" Remus yelled, making everyone including me jump "It's too dangerous, Harry." he whispered

"We can fly on our brooms." I explained, "It's better to see her, she was wearing a yellow top on. That's easy to spot…for us."

Remus turned to my parents waiting for their response and they nodded their heads. My dad was sitting behind Ron on his broom and Remus behind Fred's broom. And we flew away searching for my best friend.

I flew searching for Hermione but all I could see was green everywhere; it was like an alien planet in this forest. Where was she? Suddenly, I found her sitting down under a tree. I landed a few inches away from here but was going to yell out Hermione's name but I heard something else. Something I didn't want to hear at all…it was a wolf's growl.

I turned my head around and saw a light gray wolf that was small but very furry and he didn't look too happy at all. I wanted to yell out Hermione's name but no sound came out of my mouth. I took my wand out quickly but the wolf moved closer causing me to scream and jump back falling down onto the ground.

I closed my eyes, my hands covering my face. I was waiting for the wolf to jump on and hurt me but instead it stopped. I opened my eyes and saw Hermione's body in front of mine, shielding me from the attack. I continued to stare at the staring contest between the wolf and Hermione but noticed that Hermione was growling under her breathe. Then, the wolf disappeared.

"Hermione?" I breathed.

She turned around and I saw anger and sadness in her brown eyes. And my world went black.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I put Ginny's arms around my neck and my arms under her legs so she won't fall. I cuss at myself for running away like that especially when I knew that the redhead family was going to be looking for me sooner or later. I was more upset with Ginny talking to her mom thinking that I needed help.

I sighed; I shouldn't be blaming anyone but myself. I almost lost control of my anger! I'm so stupid! I heard Ginny moan and I ran into forest and saw everyone outside in a huddle talking and yelling. Probably wondering where Ginny is now.

"We're right here." I yelled over their voices

They turned their heads and before I could even let them ran to me, I went inside the house and placed Ginny on the coach and grabbed a bucket of water. I threw it at Ginny and she woke up coughing. Ginny's eyes met mine and I looked away not able to look at her. Mrs. Weasley ran to her daughter and hugged her.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

Ginny sighed, "I saw Hermione and landed a couple feet away from her. Then, suddenly I saw a gray werewolf and it was about to attack me but Hermione saved me."

"What did you do Hermione?" asked Mr. Weasley

"Nothing." I answered as I sat across from them.

"I can't believe you ran off like that, Hermione Granger!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. Her words surprised me. I didn't answer her trying to control myself. "If you didn't run off like that, Ginny wouldn't be in this position."

Then I lost myself.

"She didn't need to find me. In fact, why did you guys even bother finding me at all?" I asked, "But you're lucky Ginny's alive, Mrs. Weasley. Be _grateful_ for that!" I growled at her.

I ran back to the room and punched the wall near my bed, it didn't hurt at all but there was some blood. I grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around the wound. I heard the door open and knew it was Ginny.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't get beat yourself, Gin." I interrupted her. "You're alive, that's all what matters right now." I murmured.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Later that night, all the adults were having a meeting in the kitchen, the boys were playing a game in the living room, and Ginny was reading a book while Hermione was asleep in her bed. However, Ginny concentrate because Hermione was moaning in her sleep again. Pictures and voices were entering in Hermione's head all at once:

"_Isabella…." Chanted a woman's voice. _

_Hermione ran and ran into a dark forest and finally stopped, when she saw a gray and sliver wolf with brown eyes. The wolf was about to walk towards her but yelped in pain shaking to the forest floor. _

_A bright light was covering the wolf and Hermione was blind. Finally, the light was gone and so was the wolf. In it's place, was a naked girl in rolled position covering her parts. The only thing that she was wearing was a moon shape necklace. She had long, curly blonde hair and her face was beautiful. _

"_Who are you?" asked Hermione. _

"_I'm you." _

Ginny turned her head to see Hermione and noticed that she was groaning in pain as she clutched to her stomach. Ginny ran to her friend and felt her forehead, it was burning! She was burning! Ginny shook her friend between the shoulders.

"Hermione, wake up!" she yelled.

Hermione began to scream so Ginny placed a silence spell in the room.


	4. Changing Appearance

**Chapter 4**

"_While there's life there's hope."_

**- Anonymous**

Ginny turned her head to see Hermione and noticed that she was groaning in pain as she clutched to her stomach. Ginny ran to her friend and felt her forehead, it was burning! She was burning! Ginny shook her friend between the shoulders.

"Hermione, wake up!" she yelled.

Hermione began to scream so Ginny placed a silence spell in the room. Ginny ran to the door and locked it and turned around to find Hermione now standing up wearing her sweats and top that was now all wet even her hair was wet.

"Ugh! _**NO**_!" yelled Hermione.

Just then, Hermione let out a horrible scream as she began writhing on the ground, clutching her head. Her screams filled room and silence fell as Ginny watched in horror, too much in shock to do anything. An odd, blue glow began to surround Hermione, her screams increasing.

Anger flowed through her blood, anger and sadness. She was shaking dreadfully as if the Cruciatus Curse was being performed on her. The blue light around her increased to almost blinding that Ginny covered her eyes.

Hermione's gave another inhuman cry of agony and the blue light vanished and so did her screams. But she continued trembling and for a few brief seconds, a shadowy image of a wolf howling appeared over her form but disappeared.

Ginny ran to her friend and gasped when she saw her appearance change. Her bushy hair had clamed into smooth curls crawling down her back. Her blotchy skin was clear and glowed with a honey tint. Her hair color changed also instead of brown it was blonde, like the color of the moon.

"Hermione?" whispered Ginny

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped for air. She looked around the things in the room and breathed a sigh of relief. She saw Ginny's worried eyes.

"Ginny, there's something I have to tell you." She breathed.

A few minutes later, Hermione told Ginny the whole truth about her mother and her dreams about her.

"But you can't tell Harry or anyone else about the information I just gave to about my biological parents or my dreams." Hermione said.

"What are you going to do about your appearance?" asked Ginny.

Hermione sighed as she stood up from the floor and walked towards the mirror.

"Put on a hat or wear hood." Hermione answered, "But I'm not ready to tell anyone else this."

"I promise I won't tell anyone, Hermione." Ginny said.

Hermione laughed and cried at the same time that she gave Ginny the most warmest hug ever.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up peacefully and realized that she didn't have a single nightmare last night. However, she felt her skin was on fire with a fever and her eyes were watered blindingly. Hermione stumbled to the bathroom and quickly splashed cold water on her burning face.

When she looked up, her eyes meeting her reflection, Hermione groaned. She knew it wasn't a dream. Her hair was blonde and longer than her usual hair that she had gotten use to for 17 years. Before she could ponder her further changes, she had to hurry to the toilet to relieve her stomach.

Hermione and Ginny both came downstairs wearing jeans, sandals, and a top. However, Hermione was wearing sleeve-jacket over her top and put her hood on, so no on can see her "new makeover". Hermione sat next to Ginny as Ginny sat next to her mother and everyone began eating, even though it was quiet…for a while.

"So Hermione, can you tell me how you made that wolf disappear away from my daughter?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Ginny's eyes widen in shocked. She forgot to ask Hermione about that! Ginny turned to her friend, who was finished drinking her juice but saw her smile under her hood.

"I growled at the wolf as if I was like him." Hermione answered, "Apparently, my growl scared him away."

Mrs. Weasley began to whimper and hugged Hermione, making the young teen not breathe for a while. When she let go, Hermione patted her on arm.

"Mrs. Weasley, I should be the one doing the apologizes." Hermione told her, "I yelled at you like you were nothing and for that, I am sorry."

"Okay, dear. Why don't you take off your hood?"

"Um…maybe later." Hermione chuckled nervously.

"_I am so dead, when they find out the truth." _Hermione thought.

Later in the afternoon, Hermione took Ginny outside to teach her how to throw a baseball. Ginny was doing good….better than Hermione imagine. However, when Ginny started to throw back once the ball went into the forest.

"I'll get it!" yelled Ginny, who was now far away.

"No!" Hermione yelled, "I'll get it."

Hermione stumbled into the forest for a while but found the baseball. When she picked it up, she heard a wolf's growl again and looked up to see a black and white wolf in front of her.

"Why are you here, Jacob?" Hermione asked.

And the wolf transfer into the long black hair teen.

"To protect you…Isabella."


	5. Adopted

_**A/N:** __This story isn't Twilight/Harry Potter crossover. I've finished reading Eclipse, and every story I read on fanfiction about Remus/Hermione in a father and daughter relationship, she transforms in the full moon. So I decided to make it interesting and the names like Jacob and Billy and Isabella. I really liked those names sorry for the confusion!

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

"_A good memory is needed after one has lied."_

- **Pierre Corneille (1606 - 1684)**

Hermione stumbled into the forest for a while but found the baseball. When she picked it up, she heard a wolf's growl again and looked up to see a black and white wolf in front of her.

"Why are you here, Jacob?" Hermione asked.

And the wolf transfer into the long black hair teen.

"To protect you…Isabella."

"Protect me? From what?" Hermione (Isabella) asked.

Jacob sighed, "Dean found out that other werewolves, who can transform like us are working for the wizards' like that Dark lord person you always talk about." Jacob answered.

"I can take care of myself, Jack." Hermione said in an irate voice.

Then, noticed that Jacob was staring at her and she didn't like that from him. Jacob was staring at her like she was some cute baby and it was scaring her because she and Jacob always fought and never liked each other that much. However, they confront each other.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

He smiled, "I want to see your new look."

Hermione scowled at him and took her hood off and her blonde curls fell down onto her shoulders. "Nice." He whistled. Hermione hit him in the stomach and he chuckled back at her.

All of a sudden, another wolf came by and Hermione knew who it was. It was the same wolf that scared Ginny. The wolf transform into a human with curly, brown hair and brown eyes.

"Logan, you do realize that you scared my friend yesterday." Hermione told him.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who transform all of a sudden in daylight where people can actually see you." Logan answered, "It was you who was howling not me." "Hermione?" a female voice said.

"Get out of here now!" Hermione scowled as Jacob.

"Okay, okay," he answered. "Meet us here at midnight." And he transforms back into a wolf (not a werewolf) and ran away.

Ginny appeared a few seconds later and Hermione told her that she found the ball and both of them were walking back. Ginny told Hermione that she was going to play Quidditch with the boys while Hermione went to their bedroom to relax.

Hermione pulled her hood off and her blonde curls fell down her back and between her shoulders. Hermione sighed; she didn't know how she was going to hide this from everyone at Hogwarts. The young teen sighed again and decided to brush her new hair while humming a song. When she stopped, Hermione pulled out her necklace; a full moon shape.

"_I promise I will find him, mom."_ Hermione promised.

"Hermione, dinner is ready!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"Coming!" she yelled back as she put her hood back on and sighed before running down the stairs.

* * *

Five more minutes till midnight, Hermione was sitting on her bed wearing black jeans, tennis shoes, a white top, and a black jacket. Hermione looked back at clock, and decided to go outside anyways. She walked slowly down the stairs making sure, she won't wake up anyone. Hermione found herself inside the dark forest again and was walking forward slowly, waiting for her friends to come already. A few minutes, Jacob and Logan arrived with a few more black hair or brown hair men.

"What the _bloody _hell took you guys so long!" she screamed.

"Sorry." Jacob told her, "We got lost. Ready to go?" he asked her.

Hermione sighed, "Let's get this over with."

And a clear blue portal was opened in front of the teenagers.

* * *

The next morning, it started to rain and there was nothing left to do in the house but play games or read. Everyone started to play games, all except for Hermione, who was reading a book near the fireplace. She was wearing a hat this time and all of her hair was inside of the big hat. She sighed as flipped to the next page, she knew that today was the day that she would have to tell everyone about her new appearance but was hoping that they wouldn't ask too many questions.

Remus, Dumbledore, and Snape stayed after the Order meeting with the teenagers in the rooms while Mrs. Weasley was preparing for tea. Remus just finished talking about more muggles getting murdered and Severus told him that none of the Death Eaters knows about this again.

"Hermione isn't there something you wanted to talk about?" asked Mrs. Weasley pouring some tea in her cup.

Hermione sighed, "Actually, there is. Last night, something happened."

Hermione took off her hat and her blonde curls were released. Everyone in the room was shocked to see their Hermione, bushy brown hair and pale skin turn into curly blonde hair and honey skin as if she was the moon. Hermione lifted her head up to see everyone's expression: shock. Ginny, however, wasn't surprised and noticed that the boys' mouths were drooling.

Remus stared at Hermione feeling shocked and anger. Shocked because Hermione's appearance changed completely and anger because the way she looked reminded him of someone, he wished forgot a long time ago.

_In the forest, was a bonfire party surrounded by huge teenage men and a couple of women. Everyone was sitting down laughing except for one girl. She had long blonde curly hair and blue eyes wearing a white dress. She threw back her head, spread her arms, and started to twirl. The gown flowed in the breeze as if it was part of it. Then, she started to dance. Her arms moved with much grace. Her legs move with the wind. Suddenly, she stopped dancing and looked around smiling, she reached her hand out. _

"_Come dance with me, Remus!" she smiled. _

Remus woke up from his trance and saw Severus staring at him and Remus rolled his eyes, knowing Snape he was looking inside of his head without him knowing it.

"Hermione is this… what you really look like?" asked Remus.

"Yes." Hermione answered. "But there is more, I was adopted."

"ADOPTED!" yelled Harry and Ron.

* * *

A/N: On Sat. Feb. 9th is going to be my 15th b-day and i'm so happy! 


	6. Grey's Mansion

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 

"_When we stop hoping, that which we fear will certainly come."_

**- Christa Wolf (1929 - )**

Remus woke up from his trance and saw Severus staring at him and Remus rolled his eyes, knowing Snape he was looking inside of his head without him knowing it.

"Hermione is this… what you really look like?" asked Remus.

"Yes." Hermione answered. "But there is more, I was adopted."

"ADOPTED!" yelled Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, I don't understand." Mrs. Weasley said to her, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Hermione sighed, "I've found out before I left Mrs. Weasley." She lied.

"_It's better this way." Hermione thought. "I have to lie to them." _

"Hermione, we will find your parents." Harry promised her. "Together." He smiled at her as he grabbed her hand.

Hermione smiled back at him and knew he was right. They will find her parents soon, but she did have to tell them something else.

"Um….actually we need to find my father." Hermione corrected Harry. "My mother died a few minutes after I was born."

Mrs. Weasley gasped and hugged Hermione tightly as she began to cry. When Mrs. Weasley finally let go, Hermione looked at everyone and saw pity and sadness in their eyes. Hermione growled to herself, she didn't want pity! She hated pity!

"What do you remember about your mother?" asked the old headmaster.

Hermione closed her eyes remembering her dream: _"Protect her …for me."_ Hermione shot her eyes open, "She had the same hair color as me and had curly hair too, But…."

"What?" Snape asked.

"She was beautiful, kind, but sad." Hermione answered, "As if someone had broken her heart."

Suddenly, an owl arrived and dropped a bunch of letters on the table, each one of them was for the Golden Trio and Ginny. Hermione and Harry got accepted as Head Boy and Head Girl and Ron and Ginny became perfects.

"Congratulations!" screamed Mrs. Weasley, "All of you are doing leadership for the school! I'm so proud of all of you."

"Hey, Hermione." Ron said, "There's another envelope with your name on it."

Hermione grabbed the letter from Ron and opened the envelope reading the paper. Her eyes widen as she read it and Ginny saw anger in her friend's eyes. However, Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkle in delight.

"Um…it's nothing." Hermione answered, "I think I need some rest."

As Hermione enter the room, she sat on her bed and pulled out the letter that everyone was suspicious about. She began to read it again:

_Dear Isabella, _

_I'm sorry I have to tell you this but the Head Council decided that it would be best if the group would go with you to Hogwarts this year. I know you will get upset, but please don't. This is for your safety…from the Dark lord and from the hunters that have been hunting for you for years. _

_Sincerely, _

_Billy Grey_

Hermione gripped the paper in rage and ran downstairs to the living room.

"Mrs. Weasley is it okay if I go and see my parents for a bit?" she asked.

"Not at all, dear." Mrs. Weasley answered thinking that she needs to talk to her adoptive parents for a while. But she thought wrong.

"Grey's Mansion" whispered Hermione and she appeared at the living room.

Hermione got out of the chimney and found a group of big men sitting down on the couches with confused expressions on their perfect faces. Hermione walked towards to a big man in his late 30's with short brown hair and black eyes. He was sitting next to his son, Jacob.

"Why on earth are you guys coming to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"Not all of us, Bella." Billy corrected her. "I'm only sending you and the rest of the group from last night."

"You still haven't answered my question, Billy." Hermione growled.

"Since the vampires are from the magical world, it would be much easier to find them." Billy answered.

"You wrote in your letter that you guys would protect me from the hunters." Hermione said, "Hunters don't go to Hogwarts because they know there are no werewolves in our school."

"Really? How about that Professor Lupin you always talk about?" Jacob said.

"He's different than them….he's different that us." Hermione answered.

"Of course he is!" yelled Billy. "Lupin was bitten. We were born with this gift. He is nothing but some wannabe werewolf."

"Don't you dare say that about him, Billy." Hermione yelled. "Do you think he _likes_ being a werewolf? He hasn't been in relationship in years and is afraid that he will hurt someone."

Billy rolled his eyes at Hermione's response. Hermione scowled at this and she began walking to the chimney.

"Fine then, I'll see all of you in a week." Hermione answered. "The Burrow!" and she disappeared.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione was having trouble sleeping:

_She sat there, a goddess in the jungle. People and animals worshipped her from all over, bearing gifts of fruit and cloth. She was wrapped in a simple silk white cloth. Her slivery blonde hair curled down her back. Her bronze skin glistened in the moonlight as she sat there. Gold bracelets circled her wrists and her neck. She sat on a log watching and laughing as her people were in front of her dancing and talking with each other as different animals sat down and watches with her. _

_As she watched her people dance, she heard the animals' cries, "Hide! They're coming!" _

_Suddenly, shouts could be heard outside from where she was. The cries of hundreds surrounded her. The sounds of horses pounded, sending small rocks scattering at her feet. Looking up, beyond the flames of the fire, she saw shadows of men with long swords and wands. They came dressed in black grabbing the men, wounding the women and children first. She turned her head around as she saw different colored wolves in front her. _

"_Follow us!" they told her. _

_With one last look of her people, she followed the wolves and hearing the distances cried of the hunters behind her. All of a sudden, she stopped when she saw a castle across the lake. But before she could take one-step, she fell down to the ground shaking uncontrollably and fell down onto the ground. She looked up and saw a man pointing his wand down at her. Then, the hunter hit the same curse at a wolf that was near her, that was about to attack._

_She heard the wolf's cry of pain and felt a great rage, more powerful than anything she'd felt before. With one shuddered, she transformed into a wolf and howled in pain at the full moon.

* * *

_

Hermione sat straight up in bed, gasping for air and drenched in sweat. Her breathing went back to normal when she saw the things around realizing that she wasn't in the forest, but at the Burrow…with Harry and the Weasley's….she was safe. In a moment, she lay back down taking a long time to fall back to sleep. But what the teenager didn't know was that certain black hair man watching her outside sitting on the tree's branch. His expression wasn't too happy.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? What do you think Hermione's dream is about? 


	7. Which House?

**Chapter 7**

"_There are nights when the wolves are silent and the only moon howls."_ _-George Carlin_

Hermione sat straight up in bed, gasping for air and drenched in sweat. Her breathing went back to normal when she saw the things around realizing that she wasn't in the forest, but at the Burrow…with Harry and the Weasley's,….she was safe. In a moment, she lay back down taking a long time to fall back to sleep. But what the teenager didn't know was that certain black hair man watching her outside sitting on the tree's branch. His expression wasn't too happy.

* * *

**Before…**

After Isabella left the mansion, Jacob stared at his father and Billy didn't look at him but started to read a book.

"Dad, we're not going because of the vampires, are we?" Jacob said to him, "Or protecting Bella from the hunters. We're protecting her from her own father!"

"Yes." Billy answered, "It's for a good reason."

"She's going to find out sooner or later." Jacob said.

There was no response from his father. Jacob snarled at walked to the chimney and yelled the forest and he disappeared.

He watched Bella in the Weasley's home with her friends. He stood on top of a tree branch watching how happy she was with her friends. He never noticed how beautiful her smile was. But he felt jealously all over his body because she never smiles like that around with the group, she was usually smirking at them but with that smile….it looked happy.

That night, he watched Bella sleep in her bed. She looked so peaceful…no war, no worries, no vampires, no…wolves. He sighed when he realized what he was doing. He was spying on the girl that he hated the most. And yet, he was jealous of the relationship she had with those wizards and witches in the magical world.

Jacob then remembered the words that his father told him when he was two years old.

"_You are the one to protect her, Jacob. She is the one." Billy's voice echoed in his mind._

"_Why?" Jacob thought, "Why must I protect her? From who? I don't understand anything now. How is she the one?"_

All of a sudden, he heard a small whimper from Bella and saw that she was moving around a lot and sweating. She was having another nightmare. He wanted to go over there, wake her up, and tell her that it was only a dream. But knew he couldn't, every since they were kids she began seeing things in her dreams, horrible things. He opened the window quietly as walked towards her sleeping form, that stopped moving, and let his finger slide her cheek.

"Sleep dreams, Bella." Jacob whispered and kissed her on the cheek. "Tomorrow is going to be great adventure for you."

* * *

The Golden Trio, Ginny, and Remus arrived at Hogwarts in the night. Remus sat in the teacher's table while the students sat in their own chairs. Hermione looked around the room to see any huge men but didn't see them…yet. Dumbledore stood up from his seat after the first years were place in their house.

"I will like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin!" yelled the headmaster and the students started clapping happily excepted for the Slytherins. "We will also be having some new students coming here to Hogwarts, who aren't first years."

Everyone started to whisper wondering who would come to Hogwarts without being a first year to be accepted in a house. "Please welcome our new students!" yelled Professor Dumbledore.

The doors open and walked in four huge men wearing black baggy pants, black shoes, and black tee shirts. All of them except for one boy had black hair and honey skin. The one boy had spiky brown hair with blue eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes when she started to hear girls' giggles about how hot they were.

"LOGAN BROOKS!" yelled McGonagall from the scroll

"RAVENCLAW!" yelled the hat

"DEAN COLLIONS!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"SEAN COLLIONS!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"JACOB GREY!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone cheered for the new students when they were all put into different houses. Jacob sat next to Hermione and smiled at her and all she did was roll her eyes. During dinner, Hermione looked around and saw all of the girls flirting with the different boys at different tables.

"Why was Sean put in Slytherin? He is the kindest person in the whole clan." Hermione whispered under her breath so no one else but Jacob could hear.

"My dad told us that we should be put into different houses so it's easier for us to complete our mission." Jacob answered her.

"And you had to be put in this house." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Jacob didn't say anything to her but chuckle at her and soon, his smile disappeared when he saw the new DADA teacher sitting next to Dumbledore. His father told him horrible tales of Remus Lupin, how he broke his best friend's heart and how she died. But when Bella came back from her third year of Hogwarts, Remus Lupin sounded so different from her words than his father's chose of words. He didn't know who to believe.

"Don't do anything stupid around him, Jack." Hermione said pretending to eat her food. "Touch him; you will lose all of that hair on that body. Starting with your head."

Jacob gulped his food, "Point taken." He chocked.

* * *

Once dinner was over, all the students started to walk to their dorms. Hermione and Ginny were walking together and past Jacob, and suddenly when Hermione's hand brushed against Jacob's hand as she moved past him, there was a strange buzz sensation through his body. He turned his head to the moving and talking portraits and for a brief minute, he saw a flash of skin. It seemed to belong to a girl's mouth: red and juicy and he started to hear a soft laughter, the sound echoing in his head, teasing him.

"Jacob?" Hermione said as she grabbed his arm and started to shake him and he woke up from his daydreaming. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He told her, "Just a little tired from you know..." He whispered to her.

"Um…ok." She understood, "You better you go to your room and get some rest." And she waked away.

"Wait!" he yelled out, "Aren't you suppose to go to the girls' dormitory?"

"I'm Head Girl, Jacob." Hermione answered. "I'll see you in the morning."

Jacob sighed as he ran through his hair, "Yeah. In the morning. That will joyful." He mumbled as he walked to his room.


	8. The Mission

**A/N:** _I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. There has been a virus around my high school for three weeks and now I got it. So my brain isn't working and I wanted to finish this chapter first before I go to my bed. _

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"_Dreams are true while they last, and do we not live in dreams?"_

**- Alfred Tennyson (1809 - 1892)**

"Wait!" he yelled out, "Aren't you suppose to go to the girls' dormitory?"

"I'm Head Girl, Jacob." Hermione answered. "I'll see you in the morning."

Jacob sighed as he ran through his hair, "Yeah. In the morning. That will joyful." He mumbled as he walked to his room.

* * *

It has been a month now, since the new arrivals arrived at Hogwarts. All of the girls in different houses were trying to gain for the boys' attention from different houses. However, they more annoyed when they see the boys go to Hermione Granger. Harry and Ron were confused because Hermione was spending more time with the new students than them and they needed her for homework and Voldemort. Boys from Ravenclaw have tried asking Hermione out but were afraid because she was around the "huge men".

During lunch, Hermione was sitting across from Jacob and the other boys including Sean, from Slytherin in their own little corner while Harry and Ron were with Ginny watching them.

"I don't understand why Hermione is hanging out them?" whined Ron.

"Maybe she would like to meet different people for change, Ron?" Ginny told her older brother.

"But it has been a month!" Ron said, "She can still hang out with us, you know."

"I don't understand why all of five of them are even talking to each other." Harry said. "They all are from different houses."

"You have a point, Harry." Ginny answered, "But there is something else…I can't explain it though."

Remus was walking towards Harry and Ron, "Hello boys. How are all of you?"

"Hermione, is with those new boys again!" whined Ron

Remus turned his head and found an annoyed Hermione giving Jacob a death glare.

"It seems to me that Hermione is being Hermione when she is around with you two." Remus answered, "Hermione is making some new friends."

"Yes, but Remus," Harry said, "Don't you think it's weird that all of them including Hermione have bags under their eyes. It looks like they only had four hours of sleep."

Remus sighed, "I'll talk to Hermione about her sleeping."

"Do you know what time she goes to bed, Harry?" he asked.

Harry shook his head, "Nope. I just see her go to her room looking all tired. I thought she was going to bed right away but looks like she doesn't."

* * *

After lunch, Hermione started walking to Remus's office wondering why he wanted to talk her. She has been turning in all of her assignments but still she didn't understand. Hermione opened the door and found Remus grading papers at his desk. He looked up and smiled as she sat across from him.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I've noticed that you haven't been sleeping well lately." Remus told her.

Hermione bent her head down and didn't say anything.

"Is everything okay?" he asked when he noticed her expression.

Hermione lifted her head up and smiled as if she was happy, "Everything's great, professor!" she said happily.

"Hermione, I know none of this is my business." Remus sighed, "But you have been hanging out with those new students too much and-"

"What are you saying?" she interrupted

"Are these boys making you do something you don't want to do?" he asked her.

Hermione stood up; her chair fell to the ground: "How can you say something like that?" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione listen, Harry and Ron-"

"**NO**! You listen!" Hermione yelled at him as her hands stomped on his desk making Remus jump from his chair. "Jacob and the others are my friends. I thought Harry and Ron could handle without me for a while, but I was wrong. Don't you even think that Jacob or the others are making me doing stuff that I don't want to do."

_Silence. _

Remus was surprised the way Hermione acted in front of him. He knew that Hermione Granger would never yell at a teacher or back talk to them. He stared at Hermione and saw anger in her brown eyes. He still gotten use to her new "makeover" but whenever he looks at her he would see someone else. And right now, he saw someone else in Hermione's eyes and he didn't like it.

"Hermione, 20 points for yelling at a teacher." Remus told her, "And Hermione as your teacher I would like to help you with whatever problem you have".

He saw Hermione release her grip on his desk and pulled the chair back up and grabbed her bag. She looked down at the ground, her hair covering the side of her face that Remus couldn't see.

"You can't help me." She spoke heavily, as if saying the words made something real. "No one can." Hermione left the room leaving a confused werewolf.

Hermione went to her own room and slammed the door shut as she threw her school bag over to the ground. She was so angry! Remus would think that Jacob would make her do things that she wouldn't like or that they were threatening her. What is the matter with him? Hermione thought that Harry and Ron would like a little break from her and thought that they would like it, but guess not. Hermione needed to be with the others because she knew that she needed them more than she needed Harry and Ron. Suddenly, an owl dropped a letter on her desk and Hermione began to read it:

_He's a few miles out of the forest. You know what to do. Be careful. _

_From,_

_Jacob_

Hermione changed out of her uniform and put on her tomboyish clothes. She was now wearing baggy shorts, tennis shoes, a black t-shirt with white sleeves, and a black hat. Hermione got out of the Head dormitory, jumped from the top of the stairs, and hit the ground running. Hermione ran inside the forest, hearing the creatures living in there as she jumped over rocks and ducked branches.

* * *

**Later…..**

Severus Snape walked out of the school gates of Hogwarts and walked inside the Forbidden Forest to get a plant for the Wolfsbane Potion for Remus. It was dark out, which meant that all of the students should be sleeping in their comfy beds by now. Severus found the plant for his potion and was about to walk away until he heard a whimper near by.

The Potions Professor turned around and found a body lying on the ground, bleeding a lot. Snape noticed it was a woman because of her long blonde hair and he wanted to look at her but her back was facing him. She was wounding badly and needed a doctor. The girl moved her body to right and gasped when she saw her Potions teacher in front of her with a shocking expression.

"Miss. Granger?" questioned Snape as he stared at her.

Snape saw Hermione with cuts all around her face and bruises around her waist. Her long sleeve shirt was torn showing a wound that looked like she got stabbed in the stomach. Severus knew that he couldn't leave his student here in the middle of the night asking her questions; right now she needed a doctor and fast. He walked closer to her but she flinched in pain.

"**_No_**!" she whimpered, "You have to get out of here."

Severus sighed, "Miss. Granger, it is _you _that has to get out of here."

He walked closer to her but Hermione tried to move her body to get away from him but couldn't find the strength to.

"_Please _go…." She said in a shaking voice, "You don't understand." She breathed.


	9. The Chosen One

**Chapter 9**

"_Pain is life—the sharper, the more evidence of life."_

**- Charles Lamb (1775 - 1834)**

"No!" she whimpered, "You have to get out of here."

Severus sighed, "Miss. Granger, it is _you _that has to get out of here."

He walked closer to her but Hermione tried to move her body to get away from him but couldn't find the strength to.

"Please go…." She said in a shaking voice, "You don't understand." She breathed.

Severus rolled his eyes, was about to pick up the teenager until something pushed him to the ground, and found a red and brown wolf on top of him. Severus widens his eyes when he saw the wolf and was about to put a spell on the wolf but it started to use it claws on Severus's chest.

"_Experlliarmus_!" yelled a female voice.

The wolf was off of the professor in an instant. The potions teacher stood up and saw that Hermione was trying to stand up, her wand pointing at the wolf. Hermione dropped her wand as her legs gave in and fell down to the ground shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly, the werewolf jumped in front of Hermione and started to bite her on the neck making Hermione screaming in agony. And her screamed of anguish suddenly turned into a wolf's cry of pain.

Severus couldn't believe his eyes. First, he saw his student getting attacked by werewolf and then, she transformed into a werewolf. A white, sliver wolf took over Hermione's spot, her brown eyes watching her enemy's move. The red wolf was separated from her and was about to cross over to Severus but the white wolf was in front of the professor as if she was protecting him. She crouched her legs down, ready to pounce on him if he tried to get around her.

Then, they both attacked each other. Both using their claws and teeth to whatever they were starching or biting onto. Blood started to squirt out of both of their bodies but neither has noticed. All of a sudden, they both heard a curse come out of nowhere and it wasn't from Snape.

The reddish brown wolf ran away in fear until the white wolf was going after him until a curse caught her across the back, a gash raced across her flesh and tore open a bloody valley in her skin, and she gave a piercing scream. Blood splattered across the earthy ground. She was twisted in the air from the force of the curse hitting her, cart wheeling, like a kitten tossed from a moving car. She flipped and landed on the ground with a sickening thud.

Severus looked straight ahead, from where the spell hit and saw a hunter with a black cloak coming from a distance towards them. Severus had to act quick because if the hunter finds the wolf then Hermione would be taken away or worse, dead. He couldn't let that happen.

"Stay away from that monster!' yelled the hunter, who was now standing next to Severus, "She's dangerous….but a precious prize to me."

"That wolf saved my life, sir." Severus told me. "And how did you get into Hogwarts' territory?"

The hunter didn't answer him but pointed his wand at the white wolf, who was trying to get up. Severus pushed the man away and the curse hit the air. The white wolf saw this and ran away quickly trying to ignore the pain in her body. Severus hit an unconscious spell on the hunter and ran after Hermione.

He saw the white wolf walking to Hagrid's hut. However, her body was on the ground and she was trying to reach for it, dragging her wounded body. The wolf cried and Hermione's screaming took over. Hermione was wearing her torn shorts, her bra showing, and she was shoeless. She tried to move but didn't have strength in her. Severus was about to run towards her until a gust of wind past him and four huge teenagers was in front of her wearing all black.

"Bella!" yelled Jacob as he put her in his arms. "What happened?"

Hermione started to shake, "Get…..m-me….out of here." She said in a shaking voice.

Jacob nodded his head, put her small body in his arms, and vanished into thin air. The rest of boys also vanished leaving a confused professor behind a tree. He would have to deal with this in the morning.

* * *

There was a point of pressure against her head. It hurt. Then, as that pain broke through the darkness, other pains came, stronger ones. Hermione cried out, gasping, breaking through the nightmare. Hermione then felt a new pain, a scalding pain that was overshadowing everything else.

Hermione screamed, finally breaking through the darkness, her eyes fluttering open. She saw Jacob, Dean, Logan, and Sean standing in front of her their backs leaning against the wall. It was still dark and knew by now that everyone else was asleep. She tried to get into a comfortable position but cringe and moan.

"Bella, what happened to you?" Jacob asked in a concern voice that Hermione has never heard before.

"I was in the forbidden forest looking for the wolf and found a cabin, a few miles away." Hermione answered. "I saw Linda in front of the cabin destroying everything outside and the hunter came. She ran away and the stupid hunter thought it was me who did it."

"So he decided to attack you in your wolf form." Dean said.

Hermione nodded, "It took me a while to get away from him, and I was weak". Hermione sighed as she stared outside of the window. "I saw Linda and attacked her. I was this close in finishing her but the hunter hit me with a curse and she ran away again!" Hermione hit her bed in anger.

"Control yourself, Bella." Sean told her as he put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll go out and find Linda."

"No!" Hermione yelled, "It's late and I don't want the professors to get suspicious".

"We'll just say we're visiting our family because our mom is sick." Sean said.

"Not all of you guys are related." Hermione mumbled

"We will figure something out." Jacob told her, "Right now, you need to rest and don't let anyone come in here."

Before Hermione could say anything else, they left her in her dark room alone. Hermione pulled her legs towards her chest and put her head on top of her knees. The moon's light reflecting on her and soon Hermione fell into a deep slumber, not knowing that a small light was shining on her left wrist and when it was gone, a crescent moon was on it making it look like a tattoo.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up, walked down the stairs, and noticed that Hermione wasn't there. So, he decided to wait for his friend so they can meet Ron and Ginny at the Great Hall. Suddenly, he heard a scream coming from a room.

"_Hermione." Harry thought._

Harry ran up the stairs leading to Hermione's room, hearing restrain screams coming from inside. Fear and concern filled him when she didn't open the door. He knocked on the door twice and heard nothing inside.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked as he opened the door.

The door opened half way until bloody hands spotted it. Harry gasped when he saw Hermione's hand on the door, and saw only half of Hermione's face that looked like it was scratched by something sharp.

"Harry." Hermione breathed, "Please go. I'm not feeling well today."

"Hermione…..you're hand." Harry told her.

"Please go." She whispered

"No. Hermione we need to get you to the Hospital Wing." Harry told her.

"I said GO!" she yelled and Harry saw pitch black eyes and the door slammed shut.

Hermione fell down to the ground, clutching to her stomach as blood was pouring out. She breathed in and out and heard Harry leaving her doorway and walking down the stairs to the Great Hall. Hermione lifted her left arm up, saw a crescent moon on her wrist, and started to hear chanted voices in her mind.

"_You are the chosen one."_ A female voice chanted in her head.


	10. Hermione and Jacob talk

**Chapter 10**

"_Hatred is a feeling which leads to the extinction of values."_

_**- José Ortega y Gasset (1883 - 1955)**_

Hermione fell down to the ground, clutching to her stomach as blood was pouring out. She breathed in and out and heard Harry leaving her doorway and walking down the stairs to the Great Hall. Hermione lifted her left arm up, saw a crescent moon on her wrist, and started to hear chanted voices in her mind.

"_You are the chosen one."_ A female voice chanted in her head.

Harry ran inside the Great Hall and found Ron and Ginny eating their breakfast. Ginny saw Harry looking all pale like he saw a ghost.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

Harry didn't answer but saw Jacob and his group walk inside the Great Hall and went to their separate ways. Jacob sat a few seats away from the three and began eating his breakfast peacefully. Harry looked over the head table and saw all of the professors seating down eating and talking. Harry walked over there to his favorite teacher.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Remus.

"I-it's H-Hermione." Harry stammered trying not to picture the black eyes he saw. "S-s-something happened to-o h-h-h-err."

Remus stood up and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry breath. Tell me what's wrong with Hermione?"

"There's blood everywhere." Harry whispered.

"What?" questioned Remus?

"I heard screaming and opened the door and Hermione stopped me from opening the door." Harry said remembering the moments, "Her hand…it looked like someone bites her and her eyes…….."

Remus looked up to find the person who he wanted to see and found him. He saw Jacob staring at them curiously but with frustration in his black eyes. Jacob's eyes darted to the Ravenclaw table and Dean stared at him with confusion in his eyes but it changed when he noticed his eyes and nodded his head. Suddenly, Remus saw all four boys standing up and leaving the Great Hall. Remus knew that something was happening and it definitely had to do with Hermione. But what?

Remus told Snape to get a bottle of healing potion and meet him and Harry up at the Head's dormitory. When Remus entered, he started to hear shouting up to Hermione's room and knew it wasn't Hermione yelling because it was outside of her room. They went up the stairs and saw the three boys standing outside while Jacob was stomping on the door yelling.

"Just open the _dawn _door!" he yelled and was about to say something else but saw the professors and Harry on the stairs.

"What are the four of you doing here?" asked Remus.

"We're here to help Hermione." Dean answered.

"What happened?" Remus asked again but was glaring at Jacob.

"She's hurt." Jacob answered glaring back.

"And did you hurt her?" Remus asked Jacob forgetting that everyone else was here.

Jacob's eyes widen with astonishment. He stared at Remus in disbelief.

When he finally spoke, he sounded mad, "You think I did this?"

"I know you did." Remus snapped.

"You don't _know anything_." He was definitely mad.

Sean looked at the two and knocked on the door a couple of times.

"Hermione, please open the door." Sean desperately asked knowing what's going to happen next between Remus and Jacob.

Luckily, Snape came and told Hermione to let him in or else he will knock the door down. Hermione opened the door and let the Potions teacher in but let everyone else out. She told them to go back to their breakfast and not to tell anyone about this and they left in their separate ways.

Severus gasped when he saw Hermione's room. It was so dark but could see a little light on the ground. He looked around the room, and saw that she basically broken everything that was valuable in her room and saw dried blood on the ground. He found Hermione leaned against the wall, her head leaned back, her eyes closed and pinching the bridge of her noise with her thumb and forefinger as if it was to help her concentrated. Hermione sighed and finally opened her eyes...but they were black.

Severus walked towards her and saw her that most of her wounds that he saw last night were already heal. He told the young teen to drink the potion and she did, all of her wounds started to disappear, even the scar on her face. All of a sudden, her black eyes turned back to brown. Hermione turned her face away from her potions teacher and stared up at the window.

"Thank you." Hermione breathed.

"You're welcome." Severus answered.

"Professor, please don't tell anyone about last night." Hermione asked him, "Not even Harry or Remus".

Severus raised his eyes, "And why not?"

Hermione sighed and looked at her teacher, "Trust me, you don't want to know. Promise me, you don't tell anyone about this."

Severus stared at Hermione and remembered a young teen asking him the same thing many years ago.

Severus sighed, "I promise." And Hermione smiled at him.

* * *

A few minutes after he left, Hermione decided to go take a shower and change into her clothes. She was now wearing hole jeans, "Abercrombie & Fitch" blue fleece, and underneath it is turquoise tank top. Hermione walked around the halls, hiding from students and professors, trying to find Jacob. Finally, she did and asked the rest of the members to leave them alone.

"We need to talk, Jacob." Hermione told him.

"About what?" he asked.

"About everything." Hermione said, "I am starting to get sick and tired of your attitude around Remus."

"Re-Now you've gone to first names, Bella!" he yelled at her.

Meanwhile, Remus told Harry to go back to the Great Hall and pretend he didn't see anything this morning and not to tell anyone. Remus started to go back to his office until he started to hear distance yelling. He started walking towards the sound.

"He is my professor!" yelled a female voice.

"He is nothing but a monster!" yelled a male.

Remus hides behind a statue and saw Hermione fighting with Jacob.

"You're calling him a monster?" Hermione questioned, "Look who is talking."

"Why are you defending people like…_him_?" Jacob frowned in disgust.

Hermione stared at him. In the years she had known him, she had never once heard him speak like this. Usually, he wouldn't say anything about the other werewolves that were bitten. That was the one thing that they didn't have to fight about. But now, she is starting to worry if Billy made a right choice of bringing the group here in the magical world.

"Like who, Jacob?" Hermione asked him as she walked towards him facing him. "Like me? Witches? Wizards?"

"You're _not_ like them." Jacob whispered, "You're part of _our _world."

"And I'm a part of _this_ world too!" her voice echoed through the silence.

Remus eyes widen when he saw the tension between the two. He had never seen Hermione like this, it was like she was fighting for something that she believed in and nobody else would support her. Jacob was about to yell at her some more but no sound would come out of his mouth, he turned his back away from her. Hermione shook her head, trying to banish an image from her dream; Ginny and Billy fighting each other….killing….blood.

"You're going have to accept that sooner or later." Hermione whispered only Jacob could hear.

"And what if I don't?" he asked not ready to face her gaze.

Hermione closed her eyes and reopened them, "Then this friendship is over."


	11. Remus finding out the truth

**Chapter 11**

"_And thus the heart will break, yet brokenly live on."_

**- Lord Byron (1788 - 1824)**

"You're going have to accept that sooner or later." Hermione whispered only Jacob could hear.

"And what if I don't?" he asked not ready to face her gaze.

Hermione closed her eyes and reopened them, "Then this friendship is over."

Jacob stayed frozen when he heard what she said. He known Bella for years and never had he thought that she would end their friendship. He turned around and saw no one behind him. She ran away. Suddenly, he felt rain drops on his head. But he could still smell her scent, not far away from where he was now. He followed her scent until the scent was together with some else's scent. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Bella (Hermione) hugging Harry and Ron…laughing with them.

Jacob didn't know why, but he felt heat boiling in his veins. Anger rocked through him like the whiplash after a heavy punch. He didn't know why he was feeling this way; it wasn't any different when she hugged the other members of the clan. But he knew, she known them for almost seven years and someday she would….He saw Bella turned her head around and saw Jacob standing there, staring at her. Then he ran, not caring about the rules, the professors, nor the fact that it's raining. But he didn't know that someone was following him.

As Jacob was running, he could hear the sounds of creatures living in the forest as he ran along its edge. He circled around Hagrid's hut, and darted in between the trees, not once falling on tree roots or bushes that blocked his way, and soared gracefully over a fallen tree stump and skidded to a half fallen leaved spraying up around him. He raised his head, looking about in the dim light that filtered though the foliage above his head and the raindrops falling down.

Jacob closed his eyes, his head still raised up. He didn't care if he was in the middle of the Forbidden Forest or somewhere else, but wanted to feel the earth's tear on his body. He started to hear an echo, a girl's laughter. Then, he started having flashes of Isabella, his Bella, not Hermione: her smile, her eyes, her laughter, her hair, and her lips.

"_Jacob…" her voice echoed in his head_

"_You're not like them." Jacob yelled, "You're part of our world."_

"_And I'm a part of this world too!" her voice echoed._

Jacob fell down onto his knees on the muddy ground and felt his heart beating faster and faster, anger and pain in his blood. Not caring where he was, an inhumanly cry came out of his throat. He threw his head back, cried out into the day full of pain and suffering, rage and fury, disappointment, and distrust. He had four legs now and was now flying away.

* * *

Remus couldn't believe what just happened. First, he saw Hermione and Jacob fighting then Hermione with Harry and Ron, and Jacob in the forest and transform into a dark brown werewolf. That was a lot of action in the morning. Remus was hiding behind a tree and now his back was against the tree, still shock from what he had just seen.

"_His Billy Grey's son." Remus thought, "They are really here in Hogwarts. But why?" _

Remus walked back to his office slowly and sat down at his desk. He opened his drawer and pulled out a moving picture of a woman with a blonde curls and blue eyes. A younger and happier Remus wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek and she was laughing at him.

They were outside in a park and it was really sunny, the sun's light shining down at them as if the sun was happy too. She moved his hand down to her big stomach. That was the time, when he was really happy.

"_Angelina?" A younger Remus said as he opened the door outside of Hogwarts' gardens. _

_He found a young woman with long blonde curls and blue eyes smelling the flowers. She turned around and smiled as she ran into his arms. When they broke their kiss, she echoed his thoughts. _

"_Thank goodness you're back. I'm whole again."_

_Remus chuckled as he leaned in for another kiss, "I missed you too, Angelina." _

_She shivered in the circle of his arms, "There have been rumors that you are dead. Killed by Greyback and his newborns." She clung to him, as if to assure herself that he was real._

_Remus took hold of her shoulder and gave her a little shake, "I'm back. I'm here." He started to kiss her again, but she pulled away. He held her close and this time, with the pleasant shock of their moment fading, he felt her trembling because of the cold or fear? _

"_Are you okay?" he asked._

"_I'm just excited to see you," Angelina said, but her voice was too high and she avoided his eyes._

"_That's not it," he growled. "Is there someone else?"_

"_No!" she yelled anger in her voice, "Nothing has change."_

"_It's just that I've never seen you like this."_

"_Nothing's wrong." Angelina turned away for a moment, and then looked back at him. "Something wonderful has happened." _

"_Wonderful? Then why are you so frightened?" Remus thought._

_Angelina took a deep breathe and went on. "I'm….Moony, I'm pregnant." _

_Remus felt his mouth drop open. Of all things it could have been, he hadn't expected this. A baby? Angelina was looking anxiously at him, waiting for his reaction. _

"_That's…wonderful." He finally said._

_Angelina closed her eyes and leaned against his chest, "What are we going to do?" she asked. _

_A host of unwelcome thoughts poured through Remus's mind. Their child would be in danger from werewolves from the muggle and magical world. They would never keep this a secret from anybody. What would their child become? A full werewolf? A real monster? Remus set all of those thoughts aside. _

"_It's going to be alright," he told Angelina. "We're not going to worry about anything right now." He paused and then he started to grin, "This is the most happiest moment of my life. Our baby is a blessing, not a problem." _

Remus hit his desk hard as his grip on the picture almost ripped. The last of his words echoed in his mind: _Our baby is a blessing, not a problem. Not a problem. Not a problem. _Remus shuddered.

_"It was a problem."_ Remus thought

_KNOCK!!_

"Come in." Remus answered and looked up to see Hermione wearing her hood over her head and sat across from him.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes and it was okay for Remus, who was still adjusting of what happened with Jacob. Finally, Hermione spoke.

"I'm sorry." She told him. "For the other day, my behavior was childish and you didn't deserve it."

Remus sighed, "Hermione, I was worried about you. And I'm sorry if I accused your friends of doing something horrible."

Hermione smiled at him and Remus suddenly saw Angelina's face in his mind again. Remus shook his head and smiled back at his favorite student. But something was bothering him ever since Hermione's appearance has changed over the summer.

"Hermione, what do you remember about your real mother?" He asked her.


	12. The Brown Werewolf

**Chapter 12**

"_Memory is history recorded in our brain, memory is a painter, and it paints pictures of the past and of the day."_

-** Grandma Moses (1860 - 1961)**

Hermione smiled at him and Remus suddenly saw Angelina's face in his mind again. Remus shook his head and smiled back at his favorite student. But something was bothering him.

"Hermione, what do you remember about your real mother?" He asked her.

Hermione stiffened when Remus asked her but still answered.

"Feelings really. She was so beautiful and kind like a real angel. But….she was sad. Like someone had broken her heart into little pieces. Why are you asking me this?"

Remus stared at her brown eyes, "I thought that maybe if you remember what your mother looked it. Maybe that would lead to who your father is." He lied.

Hermione chuckled, "Thank you, I guess."

Lunch came in the Great Hall, Hermione still hasn't seen Jacob, and she was starting to worry about him but why should she after what he said about her friends and Professor Lupin. During classes, Dean or Sean would ask her if they had seen him and she hasn't. Hermione was starting to think that he was in the forest or back at the mansion to control himself. But she knew that it wasn't that. She felt it in her beating heart.

The headmaster stood up from his seat, "In one week we will be having a Masquerade Ball. Everyone can be anyone they can be but you will have to wear a mask. And until midnight, everyone will remove their mask."

Everyone started talking all at once, of what to wear and who to dance with. Hermione laughed at Ginny, who was talking of ideas of what Hermione should wear to the ball. Later, Hermione had Care for Magical Creatures after this with Harry and Ron.

The seventh years were circling around Hagrid's hut, waiting for their huge professor to get out. Once Hagrid was out of his cabin, the students were traveling deeper into the forest but with no big creatures that could actually kill them. All of them circled around Hagrid sitting down on the large logs feeling safe.

"Now, I want all of you to open to page 354." He said

When Hermione turned to the page, she gasped, they were studying about werewolves again.

"Hagrid, we already learned about werewolves in our third year." Hermione told him.

"The headmaster suggested you should know about other werewolves that don't transform because of the full moon." He answered her

"_Oh no." Hermione thought. _

Meanwhile, a brown werewolf was hiding in the bushes watching the students listening to their professors. Then, his black eyes moved over to a teenager with long, curly, blonde hair. He saw her reaction when they opened the book and he heard her words as if she was debating something. He whimpered as he tried to move but his chest was still wounded.

Luckily, Hagrid forgot something in his cabin and told the students that he will be right back and not to go anywhere deeper into the forest. Hermione saw Draco Malfoy come towards her with his groupies plus Dean.

"Why isn't it our pathetic _mudblood_ Granger reading a book?" Malfoy said grinning.

Hermione shut her book as she stood up and slap Malfoy across from the face. Everyone turned to see what was going on and Hermione saw Dean putting his fist in his mouth trying not to burst into laughter.

"I am tired of you calling me that, _Draco_!" Hermione yelled, "You may have said it to me 4 years ago and that did hurt me but this time….you're calling me pathetic and yet, look ay you. You're nothing but a _worthless_ piece of junk _to _your father." Hermione said.

Draco didn't say anything but punched Hermione at the face and she fell down to the ground face first; her hair fell to cover her face. "You hit like a girl," she snarled darkly at him. Hermione looked back up at Malfoy as blood dripped down from the corner of her mouth. Quickly, Hermione jumped up and roundhouse kicked Malfoy in the gut, hard and grinned in satisfaction as he went down in a heap.

Hermione's smile was soon gone when she started to grunt in pain, her eyes closed and saw something….a flash of trees in the moonlight. It was a forest and she heard panting coming from a woman, she saw her barefoot and wearing a long gown. Then, she saw the woman's blonde hair as the full moon's rays were shining on her but couldn't see her face. Then, a white mask fell down to the ground as the woman kept running away.

Hurriedly, Dean went to Hermione's side, "Isabella now isn't the time to transform." Dean whispered in her ear.

Dean then saw her crescent moon mark on her wrist and his eyes widened. All of a sudden, Dean felt something hard hit his head and his world went black as he fell down to the ground unconscious. Behind him, was Draco Malfoy holding the heavy book in his hands.

"Slytherins don't care for Mudbloods." Draco said.

Hermione lifted her head up and Draco saw her eyes turned black…full of lust and thirst. Draco pulled his wand out to her and was about to yell out a curse until someone came out of the bushes or was it something? A dark brown werewolf jumped on the Slytherin and started using his claws at him. Draco screamed with terror as others did too watching the brown werewolf.

Hagrid came and yelled out a spell, _"Stupefy!"_

The red beam hit the wolf making it get off of the student and it was a few inches away from everyone and he howled. But still he walked towards to Draco, who was now up on his own two feet. Hermione woke up from her trance and saw the werewolf walking towards her enemy. Hermione ran towards them and pushed Draco out of the way but forget about herself.

"Hermione, look out!" yelled Harry.

Hermione turned her head around and saw the brown wolf standing like a human but it's claws were coming towards her. Abruptly, a crushing blow struck Hermione's chest and she felt herself flying backwards, and then heard the crunch as her head hit the ground. Slowly, Hermione lifted her upper body up, saw the werewolf's black eyes looking at her, and then howled in pain. The wolf vanished into the bushes.

"_No."_ Hermione thought as she got up but moaned and almost fell down to the ground but Dean grabbed her around the waist.

"Wait till tonight, Bella." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione lifted her head up and saw Logan and Sean standing in front of her already. She knew that they skip class and ran here knowing about Jacob.

"No!" she yelled as she moved away from him. "I have to find him. This is my fault."

Hermione turned her head around and saw students surrounding Draco, who was now on the ground fake crying in pain. Hermione looked for Harry and Ron and knew that they were part of the crowd. The young teen ran inside the forest as her long time friends followed her. Hermione smelled the wolf's scent near by only because she could smell her own blood on his claws.

"_I just hope I'm not too late." She thought. _


	13. The Brown Werewolf Part 2

**Chapter 13**

"_What is life? A frenzy. What is life? An illusion, a shadow, a fiction, and the greatest good are worth little; since all of life is a dream, and dreams are dreams."_

**- Pedro Calderón de la Barca (1600 - 1681)**

Hermione turned her head around and saw students surrounding Draco, who was now on the ground fake crying in pain. Hermione looked for Harry and Ron and knew that they were part of the crowd. The young teen ran inside the forest as her long time friends followed her. Hermione smelled the wolf's scent near by only because she could smell her own blood on his claws. 

"_I just hope I'm not too late." She thought_

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron ran back to the castle to get to Professor Lupin. Luckily, he didn't have any class this period. Harry and Ron found him reading a book at his desk.

"Harry, Ron, what's the matter with you two?" He asked. 

"There was a big…werewolf." Ron panted.

"It attacked Malfoy in the forest." Harry finished. 

"_Jacob." Remus thought. _

"What about Hermione? Is she okay?" Remus asked worriedly. 

"She ran off with Dean and his friends. We don't know how they got there but she and them went after the wolf." Harry told him. 

Remus sighed, "Ron, go get Madam Pomfrey and tell her to bring her supplies to the forest for Mr. Malfoy. Harry I need you to get the headmaster while I'll try and find the wolf before Hermione does."

They went their separate ways and Remus was now taking a short cut to get the forest trying not to be spotted.

"_I just hope I'm not too late." He thought_. 

Finally, Remus found the brown wolf near the waterfall and saw that he was wounded from his chest and face. He stared hard at him and saw that he was in pain but not because of his wounds. Suddenly, he saw Hermione appear with Dean, Sean, and Logan behind her. Remus eyes widen when he saw her bleeding from her stomach, she was clutching it trying not to make the wolf ran away. 

"_He hurt her!" Remus growled. _

Hermione walked closer to the wolf, was about to touch him but the wolf saw her, and moved away slowly. Remus saw the pain in both of their eyes. Dean, Logan, and Sean separated: Logan was behind the wolf, Sean was next to the wolf, and Dean was behind Hermione. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." She promised. 

Hermione reached her hand out, her fingers trembling slightly, and touched the brown fur on the side of his face. The black eyes closed and he leaned his huge head into her hand. A thrumming hum resonated in his throat. Remus couldn't believe what he was seeing, Hermione was petting Jacob. Then, Jacob saw the blood from her stomach, backed away from her, and howled lifting his head up. 

"Logan now!" ordered Dean. 

Suddenly, Logan transformed into a gray werewolf and jumped onto Jacob and they began fighting. Logan bite Jacob's neck and he howled in pain and Jacob did the same thing to Logan. Remus was hoping to see fear from Hermione's eyes but saw only confusion. Hermione couldn't take the fight anymore and she was running towards them but Dean grabbed her from the waist pulling her away from the fight. 

"Let go of me, Dean!" she screamed at him.

"We have to make sure that Jacob is still in control of his wolf form. We don't know how long he has been in that form. It's the only way." Dean told her. 

But Hermione knew that Jacob wasn't in control, she could feel his anger, his pain and she didn't know why. Hermione saw blood coming from the two wolf's mouth and on the ground and it was making Hermione trying not to throw up. She couldn't take it. Suddenly, Logan fell down to the ground wounded badly and Jacob was about to attack him again. But Hermione wouldn't allow it, she couldn't. 

Remus looked up at the sky and saw that dark clouds were covering the sun and wondered if it was going to rain. Remus looked back down at the fight. Hermione was clutching her sliver moon amulet as she mumbled something. 

"_O__ Mater__ Luna, Regina__ nocis__ adiuvo__ me__ nunc" _She chanted. 

Hermione lifted her left arm, where her mark was, and then it was surrounded by a sliver shine. The glow expanded until she threw at the wolf and he stopped walking towards Logan. Remus looked back up at the sky and before the clouds disappeared, he could swear that he saw the half moon up at the sky but maybe he was wrong. Suddenly, the brown wolf bolted inside the forest.

"Jacob, wait!" she called, one hand stretching out automatically to reach after him. But he disappeared into the trees within seconds.

Jacob loped back into view, on two legs this time. His broad chest was full of dried blood, his hair tangled and shaggy. His face was full of dried blood and he wore only the uniform pants, his bare feet touching the cold ground. He walked slowly towards Hermione and was about to fall, but Hermione ran towards him, her hands now on his chest. 

"Bella, I-"he whispered.

"Shush. Save your energy." Hermione told him.

"Bella." He said and Hermione lifted her head up and saw his black eyes, but then he fell backwards as if his legs couldn't stand any longer. 

"Jacob!" she yelled as she bent her knees down to check if he is okay. 

Tears were falling down to her cheeks and landing onto Jacob's bruised face. Jacob opened his eyes and smiled sadly when he saw Hermione crying. Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she felt Jacob's hand brush the tears away. 

"I never meant to hurt you." He told her, "I'm….sorry." And he closed his eyes. 

"We need to get him to the Hospital Wing!" she yelled at the other boys. 

Dean and Sean put Jacob's arms around them and walked slowly back to Hagrid's hut and Hermione helped Logan. Meanwhile, Remus went to the short cut to Hagrid's cut before Harry and Ron would arrive asking him where he went. But he was having trouble of what he had seen.

"_What did Hermione say? Why isn't she frightened of Jacob and those other boys? Where did that light come from?"_ So many thoughts came to Remus as he walked back to Hagrid's hut. 

Luckily, Remus arrived before Hermione and the others came. Remus helped Hermione carry Logan to the Hospital Wing while Madam Pomfrey helped with Malfoy. When Remus helped the nurse with Logan's wound, he looked behind him and saw Hermione sitting at the edge of Jacob's bed. Hermione was putting the bandages around her stomach and then around Jacob's body. Remus saw sadness and confusion in her eyes. 

Hermione couldn't take it anymore and decided to leave the room ignoring Madam Pomfrey's calls for her. As Hermione was walking, she started to hear a soft laughter around her and she looked behind her, there was no one behind her or near her at all. Everyone was in class. But that didn't help her, an irrational fear seized her. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and Hermione grabbed it then flipped the person over her and saw the person landed roughly on his back. 

"Mercy." He moaned.

"Remus?" 


	14. Isabella Angelina Lupin

A/N: _I am really sorry I haven't written this story for such a long time and I'm guessing, you want to know what happens to Hermione and Jacob and Remus now after Jacob transform in front of Remus and attacked Hermione. But will Remus ever find the truth he is looking for? I will be getting better ideas for my stories. _

**Chapter 14**

"_Truth exists; only lies are invented."_

- Georges Braque (1882 - 1963)

Hermione couldn't take it anymore and decided to leave the room ignoring Madam Pomfrey's calls for her. As Hermione was walking, she started to hear a soft laughter around her and she looked behind her, there was no one behind her or near her at all. Everyone was in class. But that didn't help her, an irrational fear seized her. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and Hermione grabbed it then flipped the person over her and saw the person landed roughly on his back.

"Mercy." He moaned.

"Remus?"

"Oh my goodness, Remus!" She yelled as she helped him off the ground.

"Jeez, Hermione I didn't know you hated me that much." He chuckled as he was back on his feet regaining his balance.

"Sorry about that." Hermione apologized, "I thought someone was trying to kidnap me or hurt me or something."

Remus chuckled, "It's alright."

"Why were you following me then?" she asked as they walked together in the empty hall.

"I saw you and those others boys at the forest," He stopped to see her reaction but there was no expression on her face…yet. "Then, I saw you confront that wolf even though, it almost killed you."

He turned again to see her reaction; her face was all pale and she was touching her stomach remembering the pain.

"Why weren't you afraid of him?" he asked.

Hermione looked down at the ground, "It reminded me of you."

Remus raised his eyebrow, "Me? How?"

"_How am __**I**__ comparing to __**Jacob**__?" he thought._

"Remember in my third year, when you transform into your wolf form in front of all of us." She reminded him. "I saw the hurt in your eyes and it seemed all alone. And that wolf reminded me of you."

Remus was sure his mouth was hanging because he was surprise of what Hermione had just told him. He never thought that he and Jacob were ….similar in way. But then, he remembered what Hermione said and how Jacob transform back into his human form.

"Hermione, I saw something in your eyes afterwards." He told her, "You were chanting some spell at the wolf."

Hermione gave Remus a questioning look but then it changed into fear. Remus turned around and saw Billy Grey, his brown hair tied into a ponytail and his black eyes were filled with hatred when he saw Remus. He stopped a few inches away from the two, the anger never leaving his eyes.

"Billy." Hermione gasped.

Remus turned his head to face Hermione, _"How does she know him?"_

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Dean told me what happened to my son." He informed her.

He looked up at Remus then back at Hermione, "Isa-Hermione, do you mind if I talk with your professor for a few minutes?" he asked her.

"Um….sure." she said and left the two alone.

They both stood in silence not saying anything, not moving a muscle.

"What do you really want, Billy?" Remus asked him.

"You know, don't you?" Billy said.

"Know what?"

"About Angelina?"

Remus glared at him and pinned him to the wall, "Don't you ever mentioned her name in front of me."

"Why? Are you ashamed?" Billy yelled at him. "Ashamed that you fell in love with a female from our pack that can transform without the full moon."

"**No**!" Remus yelled, "I loved her."

"Your love didn't save her from her _own _death." Billy informed him. "She died because of _you_."

"_Feelings really. She was so beautiful and kind like a real angel. But….she was sad. Like someone had broken her heart into little pieces." _

Remus released his grip on Billy and backed away until he hit a statue at his back and slowly fell down to the ground. He felt like he couldn't breathe, that he was in trapped inside a small little box with less oxygen inside.

"_My mother died a few minutes after I was born."_

Remus put his head between his knees trying to breathe.

"_Something wonderful has happened. "I'm….Moony, I'm pregnant." _

"_I was adopted."_

"It can't be," Remus whispered as he lifted his head up, he saw Billy, with the same expression: sadness. "Why haven't I seen this before?"

"Does she know?" he asked Billy.

Billy shook his head, "No she doesn't. Maybe Jacob was right, maybe that is way I asked the group to come here, to stop her from knowing about you…who you really are."

"What did Angelina named her? What is her real name?" Remus asked.

"What you and Angelina wanted when you found out it was a girl." And Billy left to the Hospital Wing to see his son.

"_It's true. Hermione Granger is my daughter." __Remus__ smiled __"No. Not Hermione Granger. Isabella__ Angelina Lupin." _


	15. A Good Friend

**Chapter 15**

"_Nobody speaks the truth when there's something they must have."_

-Elizabeth Bowen (1899 - 1973)

"What did Angelina named her? What is her real name?" Remus asked.

"What you and Angelina wanted when you found out it was a girl." And Billy left to the Hospital Wing to see his son.

"_It's true. Hermione Granger is my daughter." Remus smiled, "No. Not Hermione Granger. Isabella__ Angelina Lupin." _

"Are you okay, Jacob?" Billy asked his son, who was now awake.

"Yeah, I'm cool." He told him. "Where's Bella?" he asked.

"She's…somewhere." Billy answered.

"You really don't know where she is, do you?" Jacob asked him again

Billy sighed, "Jacob, I don't want you to worry too much about Isabella, she can take care of herself. Now, tell me what happened to between the two of you. Sean didn't give me enough information."

"I-I…..got a little overboard." Jacob confessed. "Bella and I got into a fight and I said some things that I never should of said to her. Then, I ran to the forest and transformed...I was furious." He told his father.

"Jacob, she is a part of our world and magical world." Billy said.

"_You're not like them." Jacob yelled, "You're part of our world."_

"_And I'm a part of this world too!" her voice echoed._

Jacob shuddered of that memory.

"You knew from the start, of who she is." Billy continued, "She is a half-blood in this world but she doesn't even know it yet. I want her to find out who her father is."

Jacob was surprised, "You're really going to do that. Really?"

"I'm afraid I have no choice." Billy shook his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Remus was still sitting on the floor thinking about what just happened. How come he didn't see this before? Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's bookworm and princess, was his daughter. But then, his fears did came true….she is a real werewolf, in danger from both worlds.

It has been a week since the incident between the werewolf and Draco and Remus finding out that Hermione is his long, lost daughter. However, he never find the courage to tell her the truth but Billy told him that she has to figured it out by herself. Besides, she was busy after all with Harry. Both of them have been planning the Masquerade Ball and it took a lot of their free time.

"Hermione, what are you wearing for tonight?" asked Ginny who was finished shopping for her shoes.

"I'm not telling you Gin." Hermione told her. "You'll find out tonight."

They both were walking in Hogesmade to finish late shopping for the ball and every girl was excited. The plan was for everyone to wear masks and take them off when the clock struck midnight, so everyone would figure out who they were dancing with or making out or etc… Hermione found Jacob and the others walk outside of a store and she and Ginny ran towards them.

"Finish shopping for the ball?" Hermione asked.

"Nope." Jacob answered her, "We're not going."

"And why is that, Jacob Grey?" Hermione folded her arms.

Jacob looked at her then at Ginny.

"Um…Ginny how about you find Lavender and you two can shop for makeup." Hermione told her.

"Okay, if you say so." Ginny rolled her eyes and walked away.

"The elders have decided to pick a new leader." Dean informed her.

"Now?" she questioned, "But I thought they were going to pick your dad."

Sean shook his head, "He can't, and he doesn't have enough control over the others."

"Besides, if we are going to have an alpha male, we should have an alpha female." Logan told her, "And soon, their children would be next in line."

"Who have they picked?" Hermione questioned.

"They decided Jacob." Logan answered her, "But he has to decide who his new wife would be."

"Well," Hermione cleared her throat. "Congratulation Jacob."

"Yeah." He mumbled as he walked away.

"He's overwhelmed in the inside." Dean smiled at her.

* * *

Hermione looked everywhere to find Jacob and yet, she couldn't find him in the dormitories, the library, or the Great Hall. Finally, she stopped him sitting on a long log that was above the Black lake. She sat next to him. They sat there in silence hearing the wind howl and leaves rustling on the ground and small waves were coming from the lake.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Jacob didn't look at her but straight ahead, "Why me? What's so special about me?"

"Jacob….the elders chose you because you're the most responsible male in the clan." She answered but knew that wouldn't help him.

"Yet, I have to choose a mate to be my side for as long as I live." He said in disgust, "I don't want to choose someone I don't love."

"Jacob, you are most kindest, wisest, strongest, and bravest man I had ever met." She told him truthfully, "The elders made the right choice and I know you would make the right choice for a wife."

He chuckled a little and she noticed him smiling.

"I'm sorry if I was acting like an idiot to you and the others for the past two months." Hermione said that made Jacob turned his head to her.

"I guess I was so afraid of losing my friends over my secret that I guess I forgot who I am." She said worriedly, "Even though I know that they are all wonderful people in their own right, I can't help but be scared they won't accept me for what I've become."

Jacob moved his hand towards her right hand and began playing with her fingers. His head was down His head was down looking at their hands together.

"You're _not _an idiot." He whispered. "You have to trust yourself to trust your friends, Bella. They will be there for you through thick and thin, and if, for some reason, they are not, then they are not worthy of being considered your friends."

Hermione nodded her head, looking at their fingers tied together, not wanting to speak.

"And if that is the case, I will be here for you to trust and lean on," Jacob said with a slight hitch in his voice.

Hermione was touched by his words that she looked up, saw the most beautiful black eyes, and saw things that thrilled her and frightened her at the same time. His eyes held care, concern, trust, fear, desire, and other things that she couldn't quite put a name to. She was quickly becoming lost in those eyes and the things she saw, so she shook herself mentally to clear the fog of her mind. She wanted to thank him before she was completely lost in the moment.

"Thank you, Jacob." She released her finger and kissed him on the cheek, "You're a good friend." She got up and walked back to the castle.

Jacob watched her leave, "Yeah….a good friend."


	16. Black Red Roses

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"_She moves like a goddess, and she looks a queen."_

**-Alexander Pope (1688 - 1744)**

"Thank you, Jacob." She released her finger and kissed him on the cheek, "You're a good friend." She got up and walked back to the castle.

Jacob watched her leave, "Yeah….a good friend."

Later that night, everyone was getting ready for the ball. Hermione was in her room getting ready, Ginny already came by asking if she needed help but she told her friend no. However, Hermione hasn't even put on her makeup or dress yet, she has been to busy reading a very large book: _The History of Werewolves_. Hermione turned a page and saw the title of the book, _Chapter 5: the White Wolf_.

"Hermione, are you ready yet?" asked Harry.

"Um…no, Harry." Hermione told him, "You go ahead; I still have to fix my….hair."

"Okay then." She heard him leave the Headroom and went back to her book.

Underneath it was a drawing of two half moons; on the left side was a picture of a white wolf and on the right side was a picture of a young woman with long, straight blonde hair and honey skin, her hair blowing around her angelic face. She was wearing a blue and purple gown. She saw a prophecy. She began to read it:

_In a dark time, when hope was bleak…_

_There lived a young woman who had the power _

_To bring animals and humans together_

_The legend speaks of the daughter of the moon, goddess of the night will return_

_In her other form as a werewolf and will bring both worlds back into harmony_

_There will be signs that mark her return,_

_There will be secrets that will reveal her destiny…._

Hermione closed the book and looked outside her window; dark clouds were covering the sky. Soon, the full moon will come. Whenever the full moon came, it made Hermione feel protected. But now, something doesn't feel right. Like something bad is going to happen soon and she didn't like that feeling. However, she pushes those thoughts aside as she looked at her clock and saw it was 10PM. and decided to get ready for the ball.

Hermione grabbed her white dress; it was simple and it was silky. Perfect for a goddess. Her shoes were also white but were strappy wraparound sandals. First, Hermione decided to paint her toenails and fingernails light purple. She drew waves of eternal flames and spiral hearts in sliver and blue around her ankles.

When she was done, she pressed a Q-tip into sliver glitter eye shadow and spread sparkles on her lid and below her eye. With a sudden impulse, she swirled the lines over her temple and into her hairline. She liked the look. After she brushed her hair, she put gold bracelets around her wrist. Lastly, she took the dress and stepped into it. She turned to the mirror on the closet door.

A thrill ran through the teenager. Her reflection astonished her. She looked like a mystical creature from a fairy tale. Everything about her was more powerful and sleek. Her bronze skin glistened in the light from her room. She sat down at the stairs to the door, and put on her sandals. Then, she went out to the halls.

She strolled luxuriously down the empty halls as if she owned the night. Her hells clicked nicely on the hard wood floors. She didn't feel fearful or self-conscious that ghosts or people would see her. She felt good in her body. Before she opened the door to the Great Hall, she put on her white angelic mask.

The Great Hall wasn't the same place where students would eat their meals at. It was like the Yule Ball except it looked like a jungle, it smelled like one too. But a nice smell. Hermione saw a lot of people wearing different masks and costumes, some were scary or different.

The headmaster stood up on the stage, "I can tell that everyone is having a wonderful and I thank for the Head Boy and Head Girl for preparing this miraculous ball for all of us." He started to clap and everyone did. "Now, let's hear some music."

Hermione smiled and walked towards the stage. Suddenly, she saw a black haired man dressed like a knight but with no armor, just the nice clothing but was wearing a black mask. Hermione decided to tell her true feelings. She opened her mouth and began to sing:

_**Can I ask you a question please?  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly, I'm standing here  
afraid I'll be betrayed...**_

_**As twisted as it seems  
I only feel love when it's in my dreams**_

_**So let in the morning the light and let the darkness fade away  
**__"Protect her for me." _

_**Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?**_

La, Da Da  
la Da Da  
la da da  
oooooooh  
la da ooh

Jacob stared at the blonde goddess on the stage and knew who it was. _**  
Drowing in my loneliness  
how long must I hold my breath?**_

"_I don't want to choose someone I don't love." _

_**So much emptiness inside  
I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
my one last tear has come and gone  
I'm dying to let your love rain down on me...**_

Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?

"_You are most kindest, wisest, strongest, and bravest man I had ever met, Jacob."_

_**Cause I'm feeling like I've never known love...  
I'm feeling like I've never known love...  
Yeah I'm feeling like I've never known love...  
I'm feeling like I've never known love...  
**_Images of her and Jacob came into Hermione's mind_**  
La Da  
la Da  
Oooooh  
la da oh  
Can you turn my black roses red.  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
**_The conservation they had this afternoon, Jacob holding her hand_**  
Cause I'm feeling like I've never known love...  
I'm feeling like I've never known love...  
I'm feeling like I've never known love...**_

_**Yeah I'm feeling like I've never known love...  
I'm feeling like I've never known love...  
**__"I will be here for you to trust and lean on"_

_**Cause I'm feeling like I've never known love...**_

_**I'm feeling like I've never known love...**_

_**I'm feeling like I've never known love...**__  
_

The song ended and Hermione heard applauses from the students and staff. She smiled at herself and got off the stage, not just hearing applauses but hearing dog whistles from boys. Hermione suddenly felt a little to stiff so she decided to go outside to the balcony, where you can see her bronze skin shine some more under the stars. Suddenly, Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to find Jacob wearing his costume. She saw him smiling and knew it was him because of his bright smile.

_**A/N: song by black red roses by Alana Grace**_


	17. Who is the White Wolf?

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"_She spoke, and turned away; one saw the rosy glow of her cheek, and caught the ambrosial scent from her hair; her dress flowed down to her feet, and in her walk it showed, she was in truth a goddess."_

**- Virgil (70 - 19 BC)**

The song ended and Hermione heard applauses from the students and staff. She smiled at herself and got off the stage, not just hearing applauses but hearing dog whistles from boys. Hermione suddenly felt a little to stiff so she decided to go outside to the balcony, where you can see her bronze skin shine some more under the stars. Suddenly, Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to find Jacob wearing his costume. She saw him smiling and knew it was him because of his bright smile.

"I thought I was dreaming when I saw you singing up there." He said to her. "But I guess I will have to find out if I am."

He was about to take off her mask but Hermione punched him in the stomach, he grunted in pain.

"Till midnight, right?" he coughed.

"Till midnight." She replied smiling at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, a cloaked figure saw the couple outside while he was in the forest. Behind him was a bunch of werewolves ready to kill their enemies and next to them were hunters. The leader of both groups smiled.

"Get ready." He ordered before he disappeared in the forest.

* * *

Music started to play inside the Great Hall and Jacob offered his hand to Hermione.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Why, of course, Sir Jacob." She replied taking his hand when he smiled at her.

The two began to dance slowly as Hermione felt Jacob's hand around her waist and her hand. As they were dancing, Jacob saw his father and other people from the clan come in but were wearing masks. Something isn't right. Quickly, Jacob made sure that Hermione can't seem them because she will become worried and she can't….she deserve some peace.

When the song almost ended, Jacob cupped Hermione's chin in his hand, forcing her to look up at him. The silver rays from the moon hit her, making her eyes sparkle more than usual. He leaned forward just slightly, as if asking silent permission. Hermione nodded her head slowly and her eyes fluttered close. He leaned in.

Suddenly, the doors flew opened. Jacob and Hermione drew apart and looked at the new guests that entered that ruin their evening. The couples' eyes widen when they saw who entered. It was hunters and werewolves, who were in their human form. Jacob went in front of Hermione, protecting her or hiding her.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Where is the girl?" asked the hunter with blonde hair.

"Who are you talking about?" asked the headmaster

Billy and others went around the whole room just in case there was an attacked.

"The white wolf." The hunter replied. "Tell us, where she is or else…."

"Or else what?" yelled Jacob.

The hunter found the nearest girl and grabbed her around the neck. He took off her mask and everyone gasped…it was Ginny.

"Ginny!" yelled Harry and Ron.

"Let her go!" yelled Ron.

"Not unless, the white wolf shows us her true form." One of the werewolves said.

"Jacob, we have to do something." Hermione whispered, "He has my best friend."

"Take Ginny, I'll take the hunter." Jacob demanded.

Jacob ran towards the hunter and slammed into him and Ginny was released from his grasp. The hunter and Jacob were rolling down onto the floor, strangling each other. Hermione went to Ginny and helped her up. "Isabella, look out!" yelled out a voice. Hermione turned her head around and quickly, she and Ginny dodged the attacked from one of the werewolves in their human form.

"Ginny, are you okay?" she asked her friend.

"Yeah. Just a little shaken up." Ginny confessed.

All of a sudden, everyone heard wolves' howling and they turned their heads towards the uninvited guests.

"_Oh no!" Hermione thought. _

"Jacob!" she yelled to warn him.

Jacob got off the hunter and turned to see Hermione pointing her finger to the humans that were transforming into their wolf forms. Everyone ran away screaming when they saw the werewolves but they were blocking the only exit out of the Great Hall. Jacob took Hermione's hand and brought her in front of the professors.

"Stay here." He ordered.

"NO!' she yelled in protest.

"Bella," He said, "I promised you I won't let them know you're secret and I'm going to keep that promise."

Hermione was going to protest some more but Jacob ran away before she could even open her mouth. Her eyes wondered around, seeing different werewolves from different sides attacking each other. Then, Hermione saw Billy's wolf form coming towards her and he transformed back into his human form.

"We need to get you out of here." He warned her.

"No. I want to help." Hermione told him.

"Bella, we can't let them see you in your wolf form." Billy said.

"Who's Bella?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Suddenly, everyone heard a howl of pain that went to their minds like a tornado. The sound was a torture cry in agony. Billy turned around and saw Jacob in his wolf form twisted in circles like a puppy chasing his tail. He snapped his back and a red wolf straddled him. Then, with it's paw was gripping Jacob's neck. Jacob whimpered, then choked and gasped.

"His windpipe is closing up!" she yelled at her clan.

But no one was going to help him, not even the wizards and witches that were professional. They all stood there watching a red wolf chocking their future leader. Anger flowed through Hermione's, anger and sadness. She couldn't take this anymore. Her dreams were coming true.

"_Stop it! Stop it now!"_ she screamed in her mind clutching her head.

"_Cruico!"_ Hermione yelled at the red wolf without her wand.

The wolf instantly got off of Jacob but it wasn't done yet. It started to walk towards Hermione. But everyone from her clan, were blocking the wolf.

"Professor, do something!" she yelled at the Head of Gryffindor.

A hand grabbed her shoulder, "We need to get you out of here" It was Jacob.

"And why should we let this young woman get out here before the rest of our students?" asked Snape.

Hermione sighed as she took off her mask.

"Miss. Granger?" Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Bella, listen to me." Jacob stared down at her. "Me and the others will help you escape but promise me you won't transform."

"I promise." Hermione stammered.

"Good." Jacob smiled weakly, "Dean, Logan, Sean come over here!"

Their wolf form came over, Jacob nodded his head towards them, and they responded back.

"Bella, get on my back."

Hermione put her mask back on before she got on Jacob's back. Her arms around his neck. They were about to get out of here but:

"Wait!" yelled Professor McGonagall, "what is going on here?"

Jacob ignored her, "Lupin, the full moon is today. So I suggest you drink your potion and go into the forest before the clouds disappear."

And they vanished with Hermione with them.

"Are you telling me that Miss. Granger is the white wolf?" questioned Professor McGonagall.


	18. The First Kiss

**Chapter 18**

"_I am a warrior in the time of women warriors; the longing for justice is the sword I carry, the love of womankind my shield."_

**- Sonia Johnson (1936 - )**

"Bella, get on my back."

Hermione put her mask back on before she got on Jacob's back. Her arms around his neck. They were about to get out of here but:

"Wait!" yelled Professor McGonagall, "what is going on here?"

Jacob ignored her, "Lupin, the full moon is today. So I suggest you drink your potion and go into the forest."

And they vanished with Hermione with them.

"Are you telling me that Miss. Granger is the white wolf?" questioned Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, she is." Remus answered.

"And why did Jacob call her Bella?" asked Snape.

"Because it is her real name." Remus answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione wished she could transform than be on Jacob's back because the wind and the moon was making it harder for her not to transform. Hermione looked up at the sky and saw that the dark clouds were going to disappear in about an hour or two to show the full moon. Suddenly, Jacob stopped and Hermione turned her head around and saw that Dean, Logan, and Sean weren't behind them anymore.

"Where did they go?" she asked still holding onto Jacob.

"They decided to keep watch and make sure that no one comes near here." Jacob answered her.

"Okay." She replied, "Um…can I get down?"

Jacob chuckled, "Yeah, I kinda of forgot about that."

With one hand, he helped Hermione onto the ground. Hermione straighten her dress and took off her mask, to see better. Then, she noticed that she and Jacob were a few feet away from a waterfall. Yet, she could hear the water running. It sounded beautiful and smelled like they were in an Amazon. Hermione turned around and saw Jacob leaning against a tree, his hand on his face and his eyes shut. She walked up to him and pulled his hands away from his beautiful face, he opened his eyes when he saw Hermione.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"I infuriate myself." He said gently, "I promise my father that I would keep you away from danger. But no matter what I do, you will always get hurt. Like, in the forest. Sometimes I hate myself. I should be stronger, I should be able to-"

Hermione couldn't take it anymore; she put her finger over his mouth.

"Don't."

He took Hermione's finger away from his lips, and touched her hair.

"I love you," He said. "It's a poor excuse I know but…no matter what I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered.

The next moment, Jacob's lips were pressed against her own. Her arms slipped around his neck and his went firmly around her waist. They both lost themselves in the gentle but deep kiss, their true feelings for each other finally bursting to the surface. Finally, they release their kiss and smile at each other.

"Can I transform now?" she asked in a childish voice like asking for candy.

Jacob laughed, "No, Bella. It would be easier for them to track you."

"You're no fun." She whined again acting like a child.

"_Jacob, there is too many of them. You and Bella have to go farther!" warned Logan. _

"_Fewer wolves but more hunters." Dean informed. _

"_I'm on it." Jacob said back. _

"We have to go." Jacob said when he put Hermione on his one shoulder and ran again.

* * *

But what they didn't know was a man with a black cloak watching the couple disappears into the woods.

"Please be careful…." He murmured and could see Hermione's blonde hair in a distance. "Isabella."

And he ran the same way they did.

* * *

Jacob stopped running but still had Hermione on his shoulder. He sniffed the area, trying to make sure that no one was following them. He put her down and Hermione took off her sandals and put her mask and shoes on the floor. Suddenly, Jacob smelled a different scent behind the bushes and there was movement in there. Jacob was ready to transform any minute.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Severus, and Professor McGonagall were under the invisible cloak and showed themselves to their students. Jacob stood back up, but had Hermione behind him like he was trying to protect her.

"What are all of you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"That's what I would like to know too." Jacob growled.

"We were worried about you." Ginny told her, "Is it true then? You're the white wolf?"

Hermione's eyes widen and put her head against Jacob's back, trying not to show fear at her face. She could feel Jacob's back rumbling to transform but fighting it.

"All of you have to get out of here." Hermione said but not looking at them.

"No!" Harry yelled, "Hermione you're always telling us that _'we are in this together'_.

"What does that mean to you?" Harry asked.

Hermione still stood behind Jacob, not wanting to face her friends but knew Harry was right. She always told her friends that they would be together no matter what. She looked up at the sky and saw the full moon; she felt her mark burning up. However, before Hermione could speak again, she heard noises from the bushes but this time, she knew it wasn't humans.

"Stay behind me". Jacob ordered. "And don't transform."


	19. Falling Inside Black

**Chapter 19**

"_Control your fate or someone else will."_

_- Heinrich von Pierer_

Hermione still stood behind Jacob, not wanting to face her friends but knew Harry was right. She always told her friends that they would be together no matter what. She looked up at the sky and saw the full moon; she felt her mark burning up. However, before Hermione could speak again, she heard noises from the bushes but this time, she knew it wasn't humans.

"Stay behind me"Jacob ordered. "And no matter what, don't transform."

Suddenly, the wolves appeared out of the bushes with blood around their bodies and Hermione was hoping it that was their blood. She could smell her friends' fear and she prayed for them to run away before anything else happens. But then, the rest of the pack followed them and stood in front of them, protecting her.

_**Tonight I'm so alone  
this sorrow takes ahold  
don't leave me here so cold  
(Never want to be so cold) **_

"You and your friends get out of here." Jacob told her.

"No." she shook her head.

"I love you." Jacob said without looking at her, "No matter what happens."

_**Your touch used to be so kind  
your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time**_

Hermione felt Ginny's hand pull her arm towards her, away from Jacob. She felt tears in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. She had to be strong…for Harry…for Hogwarts…for her pack…for Jacob…but most of all…for her mother.

"I love you too." She whispered.

_**Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
don't leave me alone, I'm **_

Hermione and her friends ran in the forest, darting over rocks and bushes. As Hermione was running, she could feel the earth since she was barefoot but she didn't care. It was her nature.

_**Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
falling to the depths can I ever go back  
dreaming of the way it used to be?  
Can you hear me?**_

They stopped running when she saw a waterfall cliff. She told her friends that they would have to get to the top for safety.

_**Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
falling to the depths can I ever go back  
falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black?**_

They finally reached the top and Hermione could see Hogwarts castle in the darkness. However, she could hear wolf's cries of pain and torture.

_**You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
that I love for this one thing  
(Stranded in the offering)**_

She turned around quickly, watching all of her friends from both sides fight.

_**Don't leave me here like this  
can't hear me scream from the abyss  
and now i wish for you my desire**_

She grabbed her moon amulet as she looked up at the sky. The dark clouds were disappearing showing the full moon.

_**Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
don't leave me alone, I'm**_

Hermione saw hunters and vampires walking closer to her.

_**Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
falling to the depths can I ever go back  
dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me**_

Hermione ducked and blocked a couple of attacks and spells that were meant for her from her enemies but she knew that she had to do more. Ginny got hit by a spell.

"_No!" thought Hermione_

_**Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
falling to the depths can I ever go back  
falling inside the black  
can you hear me?**_

"_They can't keep risking their lives for me." She thought, "It's not right."_

_**Falling inside the black,  
Can you hear me?**_

Hermione shook her head a couple of times as images came in to her mind of her past, her nails becoming into claws.

_**Falling inside the black,  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside  
falling inside, falling inside the black**_

Hermione took a deep breathe and howled.


	20. River

**Chapter 20**

"_Everything may happen."_

_- "the Younger" Seneca, Lucius Annaeus (4? BC - 65 AD)_

Hermione ducked and blocked a couple of attacks and spells that were meant for her from her enemies but she knew that she had to do more. Ginny got hit by a spell. _"No!" thought Hermione. "They can't keep risking their lives for me." She thought. _Hermione shook her head a couple of times as images came in to her mind of her past, her nails becoming into claws.

Hermione took a deep breathe and howled. All of a sudden, a bright white light was surrounding the young witch and the full moon appeared, disappeared from the dark clouds. Harry and Ron watched their best friend in fear of what was happening to her. They felt it was like their third year all over again. But it started to rain as they felt the earth's tears on them.

The transformation was now complete and stood a beautiful, white wolf in Hermione's place. Her white fur shines under the full moon's rays. However, all of the werewolves that were attacking her clan looked towards her; their eyes full of lust and hunger. And began walking slowly towards her, forgetting about the rest of the werewolves. Jacob, who was in his wolf form, looking at their direction,

"_No!" He thought. _

Now all werewolves, vampires, and hunters were on the hill a few feet away from Hermione. A blond werewolf jumped at Hermione and both of them clashed in rolling, snarling fur, parted, and then clashed again, the wounds opening wetly in their hides.

"We have to stop them!" yelled Ginny.

"You can't do that." Billy told her, "This is her fight."

Hermione grabbed a firm hold on the blond's thick ruff and leaped over his back, and the blond's head twisted impossibly. The blond's eyes went bulged. He went limp. Hermione let go, and the blond crashed to the ground, his head lolling. A dribble of blood ran from his lips. But the rain made the blood turn into a puddle.

Suddenly, someone pushed Hermione over onto the ground and it's paw was on her neck, griping onto her tightly. Hermione whimpered, then chocked and gasped. Her windpipe is closing up. Hermione looked up and saw the full moon and her brown eyes turned pitch black. With all of her power, she used her legs and pushed the black wolf off of her body.

"_Cruico!" yelled someone_

Hermione turned around and heard Professor McGonagall's screams. Her screams of pain filled Hermione's ears. She howled out a complaint, searching face after face for a sign of help, but they were busy with other werewolves and hunters. Before, Hermione could howl again, the black wolf bulldozed her hard but made both of them fall into the river. Still in her wolf form, Hermione swim up for air.

"Isabella!" yelled an anxious voice. It was Jacob.

The stream was too strong, making it harder for her to swim towards him and have some air. Grasping at a rock, with her claws she tried to stop herself from floating with the stream. She transformed back into her human form, her white dress and hair soaked and her body was full of blood. Her human hands gripping on the rock. She saw Billy running towards her with Jacob. Her hand was slipping.

"Billy!" she reached out.

But her hand was gone and Hermione was spinning around in the water until she grabbed onto another rock. She coughed up water and felt the stream growing stronger and stronger as the rain became harder. Jacob came and leaned his body onto the ground but reached his hand out to her. As it continued to rain, Hermione felt her hand slipping from Jacob's hand and tried to hold on but the rain made the river strong, making the water turn into little waves. He tired to pull her back but there wasn't much time.

"Don't let go," she whimpered like a small child.

"Never let go," he whispered.

But Hermione's fingers were falling away his grip.

"**NO!"** he roared

Hermione screamed as she felt herself fall into the river's grip. It felt like a ton of bricks fell on her all at once. Her body was swirling around, trying to get some air, but instead, she got more bruises and cuts from the rocks underneath. She swam up and saw Jacob and the others following the stream.

"Jacob!" she coughed.

"Isabella!" he yelled but his eyes were sad.

Suddenly, Hermione bumped her head against a hard rock and her eyesight began to blur as she felt the blood from her head sucked away her consciousness away with it. She saw a blurring vision of Jacob running and screaming.

"_Bella!"_ his voice echoed in her mind.

And she drifted off into a black world and her body drifted off of a waterfall.

"_**NO!"**_ Jacob yelled as he tried to go after her but it took at least four men to pull him way from the waterfall.

"We….have to…save her." He struggled against their firm grip.

"Jacob…." Billy paused as he put his hand on his son's shoulder, "There is nothing else we can do."

"Don't…say that!" He chocked and gripped Billy's shirt. "She isn't dead….she can't be."

"Billy, some of the hunters managed to escape." Dean told him, "Should we go after them?"  
Billy shook his head, "Not now."

Jacob dropped his knees on the muddy ground and began to sob. He lifted his head, feeling the sky's tears and looking at the full moon. He always thought that the full moon was their protector…but now, she isn't. But now, he understood why he must protect Bella. But not, he mourned for the lost of his mate.

* * *

Far away, from where everyone else was, a small wave washed over a girl's wounded body. Her front body lay on top of the ground. Her blonde hair and white dress soaked from the river and her body was full of cuts and bruises.

A person with a black cloak pulled the girl up away from the muddy ground and put her in his arms. Hermione's head leaned against the stranger's chest and didn't have the strength to open her eyes yet.

Suddenly, she felt the wind against her body and she pulled closer to her stranger's warmth. Then, the wind stopped and she felt herself on the ground again. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and saw a handsome face with brown eyes.

"I'll come back for you," He whispered to her. "I promise."

Hermione's eyesight began to blur again, saw him disappear into the woods, and started to hear men shouting and dogs barking. She closed her eyes into a deep sleep.


	21. Meeting Grace

Chapter 21

"_Woman must not depend on the protection of man, but must be taught to protect herself."_

- Susan B. Anthony (1820 - 1906)

Suddenly, she felt the wind against her body and she pulled closer to her stranger's warmth. Then, the wind stopped and she felt herself on the ground again. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and saw a handsome face with brown eyes.

"I'll come back for you," He whispered to her. "I promise."

Hermione's eyesight began to blur again, saw him disappear into the woods, and started to hear men shouting and dogs barking. She closed her eyes into a deep slumber.

* * *

Hermione cried out, gasping for air and sat straight up. She looked around and found herself in a dungeon cell, and she was lying on the cold ground this whole entire time. Hermione stood up but cringed and moaned as she did, she was still wounded from the night before. She felt her wet dress against her skin, making her shiver. Hermione looked around the dungeon and saw a little bit of fire but there was darkness in other cells.

"It's about time you wake up." A voice said.

A man with blonde hair and topaz eyes walked in front of Hermione's gate and she took a couple of steps back, frightened of him because his eyes looked dangerous. But then, she saw a scar across of his left eye and felt like she knew him from somewhere. He was around in his late 30's.

"Don't remember me, do ya?" He asked.

"What do you want with me? Where am I?" Hermione asked.

"Do you see this scar on my eye?" he asked, "A white wolf did this to me."

Hermione felt herself shrinking all of a sudden.

"For years, I have been searching for this white wolf in every part of the Muggle and Magical World until last night." He smirked at her, "I saw a goddess transform into a beast. The same beast that did this to me."

"I'm only here for your revenge over me!" Hermione yelled at him. "That's absurd."

"What's _absurd_ is that a white wolf attacks a hunter." He said.

"Are you really that stupid?" Hermione asked him, "I was a little girl then and you were about to attack my friend. You deserved that scar."

He smirked at her, "Very well then. You deserve this punishment….no food or water."

"Over a fucking scar?!"

He smirked again, "And it isn't just about my revenge. There are a lot more…powerful people that wanted you for a _very_ long time."

Hermione heard him walk upstairs and the dungeons door locked up. Hermione pulled her knees closer to her body and put her head in between her legs. It's cold and she wants food and water. Who knows if it is day or night?

"Hello?" whimpered a small voice.

Hermione shot her head up, "Hello?"

"Is someone here?" the voice asked again.

"Yes, where are you?" Hermione walked closer to the gate and saw someone across from her.

She had long, dark brown hair down to her shoulders and she had black eyes. She looked to be about 13 years old, and she was beaten up pretty badly.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm Grace. You are?" Grace asked.

"I'm….." Hermione stopped there.

She didn't know what to call herself. For years, she has been known Hermione Granger, the bookworm in Hogwarts but at home, she was known as Isabella, the white wolf. She touched her necklace trying to think of a name to tell Grace. But if the guards found her name then they will be after her family.

"Hermione." She told her.

"How long have you been down here?" she asked Grace.

"Four weeks." She whimpered, "I managed to survive without food or water but they been using curses on me, and all I want to do is sleep."

"Don't worry; we're going to get out of here." Hermione told her. "I promise."

Suddenly, the dungeon doors from upstairs opened and Hermione saw two muscular and big guards coming down the stairs holding wands in their hands. Hermione saw fear enter into Grace's beautiful eyes and she knew what was going to happen next. One of the guards opened Grace's gate and pulled her out.

"Get up!" he yelled.

But Grace didn't, she didn't have enough strength in her body to get up. So the guard started kicking her in the stomach making Hermione heard Grace's screams of agony fill her ears. Finally. Grace stopped screaming but there was blood in her mouth and footprints on her shirt. The guard pulled his wand out.

"_Cruico!"_ he yelled.

And the screaming started again.

"Stop it!" she yelled at them.

"_AAAH!!" _

"Stop it!"

Hermione started kicking the gate hoping it was open. But every time she heard Grace crying in pain, the harder she pushes.

"I said **_STOP_**!"

Finally, it did open and without even thinking about the other guard, Hermione jumped on top of the guard and used her arms to choke him. The guard took a couple steps back as he felt Hermione's arm choke him but pushed her against the wall. Hermione slid down to the ground in pain. Hermione lifted her head up and from her eyes, she looked mad.

The guard reached down and pulled Hermione up by her left shoulder. Quickly, using her right hand, Hermione dug her nails deep into the guard's wrist, causing it to bleed and pulled his hand away, but she held on tight and twisted his arm behind his back then kicked him in the back of his knees.

The guard collapsed to the ground in pain as his knees gave out. Hermione spun to face the other guard, intending to knock him down as well; however, they met with his fist instead. Hermione was down to the ground face first; her hair fell to cover her face.

"You hit like a girl," she snarled darkly to him.

Hermione looked back at the guard as blood dripped down from the corner of her mouth. Quickly, Hermione jumped up and roundhouse kicked him in the gut, hard and grinned in satisfaction as he went down in a heap. Hermione's smile was soon gone when she felt her head get hit and then her world went black.


	22. Author's Note

Hey Reviewers

Hey Reviewers!

I am so sorry I have not written my stories in a long time. I have been busy with CIF for swim and finals are this week. But do not worry, school will be over in 4 days for me and summer starts! But I will not be able to have time because of summer sports, but I will try!

Gracias,

DisneyRBD


	23. We will go home

**A/N: Hi, i know this chapter is short but I know all of you have been waiting for this story to be continued. Thank you all for being patient. Now here is Chapter 22!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"_Love, by reason of its passion, destroys the in between which relates us to and separates us from the other."_

_- Hannah Arendt (1906 - 1975)_

Hermione looked back at the guard as blood dripped down from the corner of her mouth. Quickly, Hermione jumped up and roundhouse kicked him in the gut, hard and grinned in satisfaction as he went down in a heap. Hermione's smile was soon gone when she felt her head get hit and then her world went black.

Hermione fluttered her eyes open and realized that she was back in her cell. But, she was lying on Grace's lap. Hermione sat straight up and tried to remember what happened to her. Of course, she almost risked her life to save Grace but it was worth it, they were using curses at her and sooner, they were going to do something else to her that made Hermione furious.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked Grace.

Grace nodded, "I'm fine. But how about you? You almost got killed."

"It was worth it," Hermione smiled at her.

"You've been out for two days," Grace told her as Hermione stood up.

"That explains why my head hurts so much." Hermione moaned as she felt the bump on her head. "We need to find a way out of here."

* * *

Meanwhile, a couple of men with black cloaks on were on their horses, a couple of miles away from where Hermione and Gracie are. Their leader was nowhere to be seen in the past few days. One night, they were searching for his sister, who had been kidnap by hunters, and all of a sudden, he felt in great pain and hurriedly, went over to the mountains where Hogwarts was. And ever since that night, no one has seen him.

"Julian!" yelled a man's voice.

The man, known as Julian, turned around and found his leader riding on his black horse towards them. He was a tall, muscular, and handsome man with short brown hair and brown eyes. He took his hood off from his head and nodded his head to the other men.

"Where were you, my old friend?" Julian asked.

"Do you remember the legend of the white wolf?" he asked him.

"Yes." Julian nodded. "The white wolf is known as the goddess of the moon. What about her?"

"I saw her." He announced to him and his other friends. "I saw her in her human form… she looked like a goddess and then, she turned into her true form."

"But…?" Julian continued.

"But, she was attacked by the same hunters that kidnap my sister." He sighed. "We will not only find my sister but we will find her too."

* * *

It has been two days since the hunters attacked Hermione and now, she knew that their master was joking about not giving them any food or water. Now, Grace was lying on Hermione's lap, feeling so sleepy but Hermione tried her best to make her stay awake. It was so cold down in the dungeons and Hermione didn't want Grace to freeze to death, so she gave Grace her blanket.

"It's so cold," Grace whispered. "I can barely feel my fingers."

"I know", Hermione hushed her.

"Can you sing me a song, Hermione?" Grace asked her.

"Sure", Hermione nodded.

_**Land of bear and land of eagle  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Land that called us ever homewards **_

"_Hermione you're always telling us that __'we are in this together'__."What does that mean to you?" Harry asked._

_**We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains**_

Land of freedom land of heroes  
Land that gave us hope and memories  
Hear our singing hear our longing

"_I infuriate myself." Jacob said gently, "I promise my father that I would keep you away from danger. But no matter what I do, you will always get hurt. Like, in the forest. Sometimes I hate myself. I should be stronger, I should be able to-"_

_**  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains**_

Land of sun and land of moonlight  
Land that gave us joy and sorrow  
Land that gave us love and laughter

_"I love you," He said. "It's a poor excuse I know but…no matter what I love you."_

_**We will go home across the mountains  
we will go home, we will go home  
we will go home across the mountains  
we will go home, we will go home  
we will go home across the mountains  
**_

_**When the land is there before us  
we have gone home across the mountains  
we will go home, we will go home **_

"_Bella!"__**  
We will go home across the mountains**_

Hermione finished singing and was about to fall asleep until she heard banging upstairs. It was probably the hunters having their idiotic fun, like always. However, she didn't know that their fun involved a lot of screaming in pain and torture. The dungeon doors opened, footsteps were coming downstairs, and Hermione saw shadows of people, huge people. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes saw a man holding a torch in his hand. It felt so warm….

"I found her!" he yelled, as he took his sword out and broke the key to the gate.


	24. Gabriel

A/N: Thank you all for waiting for this chapter! I love your patience, and right now, I am starting Chapter 24 for Eclipse, finishing Chapter 28 Moonlight, and Chapter 15 Memories.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23

"_Grief and disappointment give rise to anger, anger to envy, envy to malice, and malice to grief again, till the whole circle is completed."_

-David Hume (1711 - 1776)

Hermione finished singing and was about to fall asleep until she heard banging upstairs. It was probably the hunters having their idiotic fun, like always. However, she didn't know that their fun involved a lot of screaming in pain and torture. The dungeon doors opened, footsteps were coming downstairs, and Hermione saw shadows of people, huge people. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes saw a man holding a torch in his hand. It felt so warm….

"I found her!" he yelled, as he took his sword out and broke the key to the gate.

"Julian?" Grace managed to whisper.

The man Julian took Grace from Hermione's arms and put her in his arms. He was about to leave until he heard another man coming towards them. He bent down and stared at Hermione. Hermione turned her head slowly and saw herself staring at the same brown eyes that she saw before when she was unconscious. Suddenly, she was warm again when she realized she was in this man's arms again.

"They both need a lot of water," he told his men. "Let's head back!" He ordered.

* * *

It's been a week since the night at the ball and no one has been the same since that night, especially Jacob. He stayed all day and all night in Hermione's room, not wanting anyone else in here. One of the things that drove him nuts about her was her scent. It was everywhere in her room. Ever since they were kids, he could smell her miles away and yet, it was making him angry because she always smelled like strawberry or a flower. That is the only thing he has of her…her scent.

Jacob was now sitting at the edge of her bed, on his lap he was staring at the moving and still pictures she kept in her room. There were ones with her and Harry and Ron over the years in Hogwarts and the rest were with the pack and Jacob. He threw them off his leg and gripped his hair in frustration, closing his eyes tightly.

"_Don't let go," she whimpered like a small child._

"_Never let go," he whispered._

_But Hermione's fingers were slipping away his grip._

"_**NO!"**__ he roared. _

_KNOCK!_

"Jacob", it was his dad. "Son, please you need to get out of that room."

He didn't respond back.

"Jacob, she's gone." He said sadly. "We all have to deal with this. Trust me, staying in her room all day doesn't mean she's coming back."

He still didn't respond back but heard his dad walking back downstairs.

"I know you aren't dead," Jacob whispered staring at the moving picture of Hermione, smiling and laughing. "I will find you. I promise."

* * *

Hermione sat straight up, gasping for air and drenched in sweat. Her eyes swept over the belongings around her and realized that she was in a tent. She clutched her head trying to remember what just happened. She pulled the covers over her legs and tried to stand up but she fell back down. Then, she realized that she wasn't wearing her clothes anymore. She was wearing someone else's clothes. It was white nightgown. Finally, she got back up and started walking outside.

"Hermione!"

It was Grace. She hugged Hermione when she saw her step outside. Still shock from waking up, she laughed and hugged her back, glad that she was still alive. When she released her hug, Hermione saw a bunch of men, huge and strong men, behind Grace. Hermione felt like a little kid again.

"Um, hello." Hermione said in a childish voice.

"There is no need to be afraid, Hermione." Grace told her, "They saved us, remember?"

"Um…sort of." She said.

She and Grace sat on logs near a warm fire.

"My brother was the one that saved you," Grace said to her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he's the leader of this pack."

"Are you talking about me, Gracie?" a voice said behind them.

Hermione turned around and gasped when she noticed the most handsomest man ever. He had short brown hair and hazel, close to brown eyes. He looked slender but yet, muscular. But when she saw his face, she remembered he saved her before.

"Hello, my name is Gabriel." He introduces himself.

"You saved me before," Hermione blurted out.

Gabriel chuckled, "Yes I did. I am sorry, that you got kidnap by those hunters. But if they didn't, I would have never found my little sister."

"Um…your welcome?"

Gabriel chuckled again and Hermione smiled.

"You are the white wolf." Gabriel said to Hermione as he sat next to his sister.

Hermione was about to answer until she noticed that every person here was around them.

"How….?"

"Your mark on your wrist." He answered.

Hermione looked at her wrist and laughed, "Right. Well, yes I am the white wolf."

"Then, do you know about your destiny?"

Hermione nodded and remembered the prophecy she read the night of the ball. And she closed her eyes and began to say it to them:

"_In a dark time, when hope was bleak…_

_There lived a young woman who had the power _

_To bring animals and humans together_

_The legend speaks of the daughter of the moon, goddess of the night will return_

_In her other form as a werewolf and will bring both worlds back into harmony_

_There will be signs that mark her return,_

_There will be secrets that will reveal her destiny…."_

"Then, you will help us fight." Gabriel said.

"What?" Hermione yelled startled. "Fight against who?"

"_Please be against Voldemort. Please be against Voldemort." Hermione thought_.

"The Black's tribe"

"Bloody hell," Hermione murmured.


	25. Little

**Chapter 24**

"_Woman must not depend on the protection of man, but must be taught to protect herself."_

**- **Susan B. Anthony (1820 - 1906)

"Then, you will help us fight." Gabriel said.

"What?" Hermione yelled startled. "Fight against who?"

"_Please be against Voldemort. Please be against Voldemort." Hermione thought_.

"The Black's tribe"

"Bloody hell," Hermione murmured.

"Why do you want to attack the Black's?" Hermione asked.

"They are dangerous people, who broke the law many years ago." Gabriel answered.

"What law?" Hermione asked. "They are werewolves just like you and me."

Gabriel gazed at Hermione for a while then he turned his eyes to watch the fire dance.

"A woman from their tribe fell in love," He began. "With a wizard."

"And what is wrong with that?"

"Wizards are nothing but trouble!" yelled one of them.

"Yeah!" the rest of the men agreed.

"I am a witch!" Hermione yelled, standing up. "But I am also a werewolf."

Gabriel stared at her confused and circled around her like she was a statue at a museum.

"Can you please stop spinning around me?" Hermione groaned.

He did but stood right behind her. "How can you be a witch when you are…?"

"I am Hermione Granger, the smartest witch for my age." Hermione said as she turned around to face him.

Gabriel walked closer to Hermione, his face inches away from her's. His eyes staring up and down her body, while Hermione was giving him a fierce glare. Already, she hates him. Gabriel stared at her chocolate brown eyes and saw something else or somebody. He took a couple steps back away from her, his eyes looking up at sky.

"It's late and the girls still need their rest." Gabriel said. "Everyone go to bed." He order as he took one last glance at Hermione and left the area.

* * *

"_**Isabella!" **_

Hermione woke with a start, flying into a sitting position, her hair matted to her head with sweat and her heart pounding in her chest at such an alarming rate. She gasped for breath, her eyes searching frantically around before she realized that she was in a tent with Grace. She turned her head and saw Grace sleeping peacefully. Hermione flopped back down onto her back with a groan, clenching her eyes shut, putting her hands on her face, and attempting to calm herself down.

It had been a dream. Just a dream. She kept telling herself that but she knew it wasn't a dream, it was real. She was in the lake, trying to reach for shore, but the water was too strong that she couldn't even swim. She saw Jacob reaching his hand out to her and she caught it but because of the water, it slipped and she felt herself flying backwards as she fell off the hill.

Hermione stepped out of the tent to get some fresh air and hoped that all of the sweat around her body would disappear in the cold air. The fire was already out and the sun was about to rise in a couple of minutes. She continued walking until she got a better view of the forest and realized that she was definitely far away from Hogwarts. She touched her moon-shape necklace and suddenly, a gust of wind came and flying leafs came circling around Hermione before they flew away to another direction.

"What are you doing out here?"

Hermione turned around and saw half-naked Gabriel.

"I could be asking you the same question?"

Gabriel chuckled quietly as he walked next to her. He looked up and down at her body.

"Nightmare?" he asked.

She shrugged and didn't answer him.

Gabriel sighed, "I'm sorry for what I said last night. I didn't mean to insult your friends and tribe."

"That doesn't help me." Hermione finally said. She turned to face him. "Why do you really hate the Black's?"

"I mean, who was this wizard that the werewolf fell in love with?" Hermione asked.

"The wizard….his name is –"

"Gabriel!"

Both Hermione and Gabriel turned around and saw Julian.

"Oh right! Wake everyone else." Gabriel ordered.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"We're going hunting."

"What?!"

"Come on, little girl." Gabriel chuckled as he grabbed Hermione's wrist as they both walked back to the tents.

"I am not a _little girl_!" Hermione growled.

"Grace, do you have any clothes that might fit Hermione?" Gabriel asked his sister.

"Yeah!" Grace giggled.

"Oh no…" Hermione mumbled.

Hermione put on jeans, tennis shoes, and a t-shirt. After Grace was done brushing Hermione's hair, they went outside and found a lot of huge men in a circle.

"What are they talking about?" Hermione whispered to Grace.

"Where we are going to hunt." She replied.

Grace stared at Hermione.

"You never went hunting did you?" she asked.

"As a werewolf. Never." Hermione confessed.

"Don't worry. Gabriel will teach you."

"Teach her what?" Gabriel asked.

Hermione looked behind him and saw that everyone went away.

"Hermione never went hunting." Grace replied.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her, "Never?"

Hermione growled, "Yes never. The daughter of the moon never went hunting before."

Gabriel laughing and Grace jumped. She had never heard her brother laugh like that in years.

"I'll teach you how to hunt, little lamb."

"If you keep calling me nicknames with the word '_little_'. I'm going to beat the crap out of you." Hermione threatened.


	26. Hunting Lesson 1

**Chapter 25**

"_There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it."_

_-George Bernard Shaw (1856 - 1950)_

"I'll teach you how to hunt, little lamb."

"If you keep calling me nicknames with the word 'little'. I'm going to beat the crap out of you." Hermione threatened.

Hermione got on Gabriel's horse and together they rode into the forest away from the rest of the pack. They stopped in the forest across from a river.

"I thought you were going to teach me how to hunt." Hermione said as she got off the horse.

"I will." Gabriel said as he got off of his horse. "But first we need to see how you act."

"Act? What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"In your human form, you also need to act like a wolf without trying to transform into a wolf." Gabriel asked.

"So you want me to control the white wolf?" questioned Hermione.

"Basically, yeah." Gabriel said, "Okay, I want you to follow my movements."

Gabriel took a couple inches away the horses and Hermione, and then ran two steps to the river, launching himself from the ground across the other end of the river. He turned around and flashed Hermione a big grin. Hermione rolled her eyes. Just like Gabriel, she moved a couple inches away from the horses and stared at where Gabriel is right now. It was a couple of feet away, which is making her nervous right now.

"_You can do this,"_ Hermione told herself. _"Believe."_

"Are coming or not?" Gabriel yelled.

Hermione shook her head, "This is crazy." She said out loud to herself.

Hermione took a deep breathe and ran towards the lake and took a big leap over the lake. She landed on the ground, bending her knees. She stood up and smiled, it felt …relaxing. The wind…the rush…she wanted to do some more. Gabriel noticed her expression and smiled but reminded her that they were on a hunting mission.

"So what do you eat when you're hunting?" She asked as they were walking.

"Basically, a deer or any other animal we can easily fight off of." He answered her. "Today, we both are going to eat some deer."

"How do I….?"

"With a deer, you can easily break its neck." Gabriel answered Hermione's questioned. "I'm still surprised that you haven't learned how to hunt…at all."

"Billy thought that we should live normal lives and try not to expose what we are in the Muggle or Magical world." Hermione told him.

"Billy? The leader of your pack?" Gabriel questioned.

"Um…kinda of." Hermione struggled with words, remembering her conservation with Jacob at the lake.

"Are you okay?" Gabriel asked her, noticing that she was sad all of a sudden.

"Yeah. It's just that I…"

"Miss them?" Gabriel finished for her.

Hermione nodded, "My mother died after I was born and my father…Billy never talked about him. So, everyone was like my big brothers and sisters."

Gabriel smiled a little and was about to say something until he caught a scent of a deer.

"Look's like we found some breakfast," He grinned at Hermione. "Come on." He said as he grabbed her hand.

"You know, I can walk." She said.

"Hush," Gabriel whispered.

Hermione didn't feel comfortable holding someone else's hand especially someone who is a few years old than she is. As they were walking in the woods, Hermione smiled remembering the night of the ball. The heated and passionate kiss she shared with Jacob, the love of her life, her mate. But her smile disappeared also remembering what happened in the woods before they kissed. What he said to her.

"_What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked him._

"_I infuriate myself." Jacob said gently, "I promise my father that I would keep you away from danger. But no matter what I do, you will always get hurt. Like, in the forest. Sometimes I hate myself. I should be stronger, I should be able to-"_

_Hermione couldn't take it anymore; she put her finger over his mouth._

"_Don't."_

_He took Hermione's finger away from his lips, and touches her hair. _

"_I love you," He said. "It's a poor excuse I know but…no matter what I love you."_

"_I love you too." She whispered. _

"Hey, anybody home?" Gabriel's voice interrupted her daydreaming.

"Huh? Oh yeah, the deer." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Are you okay? You had this goofy smile on your face and then, I dunno you went off deeper into space." Gabriel told her.

"Thanks for your concern but I'm fine." Hermione said. "So, where's the deer?"

"Over here." He said as he showed her through the bushes. "Now, a deer has good hearing, probably better hearing than a werewolf. So we have to be extra careful."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

"I'll go first," Gabriel announced as he took off his cloak and pulled out his bow and arrow.

"You never told me you brought weapons!" Hermione whispered loudly.

"Yeah, how else could I kill an animal?" Gabriel asked her. "Half-transform? That's painful."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot."

"I'll take it as a complement," Gabriel said, putting his arrow in his bow.

He stood up slowly but a branch snapped and the deer ran off.

"Fuck," He cursed. "Breakfast ran off. Look's like we're going to spend the rest of the afternoon together." He grinned at Hermione.

"Wonderful," Hermione whispered angrily.


	27. Hunting Lesson 2

A/N: I hoped that all of you had a wonderful Christmas! I know I did. And have a Happy New Year!

* * *

Chapter 26

**"One miracle is just as easy to believe as another."**

**- William Jennings Bryan (1860 - 1925)**

"You never told me you brought weapons!" Hermione whispered loudly.

"Yeah, how else could I kill an animal?" Gabriel asked her. "Half-transform? That's painful."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot."

"I'll take it as a complement," Gabriel said, putting his arrow in his bow.

He stood up slowly but a branch snapped and the deer ran off.

"Fuck," He cursed. "Breakfast ran off. Look's like we're going to spend the rest of the afternoon together." He grinned at Hermione.

"Wonderful," Hermione whispered angrily.

Apparently, spending the whole afternoon with Gabriel, Hermione realized that he wasn't that bad. Hermione told Gabriel about her life in the Muggle World with the pack and Hogwarts. He didn't say anything that would want Hermione to punch him at the face, but he was patient. Gabriel told Hermione about how his father was murder by hunters when he was 10 years old and Grace was 2 years old. Their mother took them in the forest and taught them how to survive in the world. Then, when Grace was 7 years old, their mom was murdered in front of Gabriel's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Hermione told Gabriel as they continued riding.

"It wasn't your fault," He said.

Gabriel turned his head and found himself staring at Hermione. The sun's ray shines through the leaves and hit her. Her blonde curly hair looked so bright and angelic. He stared at her closer and realized that she held so much compassion and bravery in her that she doesn't even realize it herself! Gabriel knew that he would always remember those curls and her innocent eyes. Yet, she looked so much like…

"Gabriel, are you okay?" Hermione asked, realizing that he was staring at her with an expression…that she is actually afraid of.

"Um…" Gabriel shook his head, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry."

Gabriel decided not to notice Hermione's looks and concentrated on finding the deer. Finally, he found the food and smiled when he saw it was a male. They always taste better than the female. The deer was eating its grass peacefully but his ears were ready to hear anything.

"Looks like I found our, what's it called, brunch."

Hermione giggled, "Yeah, you got it right. So you're going to shoot the deer, right?"

Gabriel pulled out his arrow and into his bow, "Yep."

He pulled the arrow slowly and released it and quickly, it hit the male deer at the chest. Hermione gasped when she saw the deer lying pin to the ground, already dead. Gabriel ran to the dead deer, pulled out his knife from his pocket, and began to skin the deer. Hermione looked away, knowing that she might throw up soon. Gabriel turned his head, wondering where Hermione is, and chuckled when he saw her back towards him.

"You know, you will have to get use to it." Gabriel said, still cutting.

"Um…I rather not." Hermione responded. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost," Gabriel struggled. "You know, we might need to save some for later. We're too far from camp. How about you go and find us some fruit?"

"Fruit?" Hermione turned around and gasped again. "What about –"

"Look, you're not use to hunting, I know." Gabriel interrupted her. "Fruit will help ease your stomach."

Hermione sighed, "Fine."

After a few minutes, Hermione came back with a couple of bananas, oranges, and a lot of different kinds of fruit. She found Gabriel already heating the meat and didn't want to ask what happened to the rest of the deer. While eating, Hermione couldn't help but feel Gabriel's eyes on her. It didn't make her feel comfortable. She remembered his expression when he was staring at her before, as if he wanted to kill something or _someone_ with his own hands.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked, staring up at him.

Gabriel woke up from his trance when Hermione was looking at him.

"What? No, it's just that you look like someone I knew a long time ago." Gabriel said.

Hermione cleared her throat, "So do you think you can teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

"How to fight."

"In your wolf form?" Gabriel grinned.

"No." Hermione answered quickly knowing what he was thinking.

"In my human form." She corrected him. "I can't use my wolf form against other creatures and I don't have my wand with me."

"You want…to learn on how to use self-defense?" Gabriel asked. "Against other supernatural beings?"

"I –"

_CRACK!_

Hermione stopped talking when she felt atrocious pain in her body, she wrapped her arms around her chest, feeling the pain increasing, and she couldn't do anything. Hermione looked up and both Gabriel and his voice were fading from her mind. She could feel her blood churned with heat like desire but something ripped in her chest with such…agony. She didn't understand. What is happening to her? Hermione never read or heard this kind of experience in a werewolf.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Gabriel yelled but he knew that she couldn't hear him.

Gabriel walked towards her and thought of a lot things to do but then, he heard another crack from her body. At first, he thought she was transforming but they were having conservation and she would never transform just like that. Hermione looked up and Gabriel saw her brown eyes changing from blue to brown then to black. Another crack came and she bend her head down, whimpering. Gabriel really didn't know what to do. He hasn't seen any werewolf in this sort of experience before.

"Jacob," She chocked.

"Hermione?" Gabriel questioned.

"Jacob…." She panted. "He's in trouble. He's hurting."

"Hermione, who is Jacob? And how do you know all of this?" Gabriel asked her.

"He's….my boyfriend." She whimpered in pain. "My mate."

"_Her mate?" _Gabriel thought_._

"I can feel his emotions." Hermione gasped and looked back up.

"I need to go back to Hogwarts."


	28. Jacob, Hogwarts, Remus?

**Chapter 27**

**"Falling in Love with Love"**

**- Lorenz Hart (1895 - 1943)**

"Jacob," She chocked.

"Hermione?" Gabriel questioned.

"Jacob…" She panted. "He's in trouble. He's hurting."

"Hermione, who is Jacob? And how do you know all of this?" Gabriel asked her.

"He's….my boyfriend." She whimpered in pain. "My mate."

"_Her mate?" _Gabriel thought_._

"I can feel his emotions." Hermione gasped and looked back up.

"I need to go back to Hogwarts."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Hermione was right about Jacob. He was hurting everywhere. He hasn't been attending his classes or going out for patrol with the others. Sometimes when he isn't in Hermione's room, he transforms into a wolf in the Forbidden Forest and takes any challenge in there. Jacob knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but feel Hermione's (Isabella's) presence whenever he is in trouble. It is as if she was _with_ him right there and now. But whenever he gets struck with a hard blow, it reminds him that she isn't here. Now, Jacob was lying in the Hospital Wing not taking any medicine from Madam Pomfrey or Professor Snape.

"How is he?" Sean asked Madam Pomfrey.

"He's got a few broken ribs, a broken leg, a few cuts and bruises," She announced.

"And a broken heart." She finished.

She sighed sadly and told the pack not to stay too long or else she would send them back to class. The three boys surrounded Jacob's bed, sitting down on chairs. They looked like a mess. They found Jacob near Hagrid's hut, looking all bloody and dirty. He scared the third years away from class. Now, they were all dirty and bloody but it only trying to lift Jacob back to school grounds before he would be able to transform. If he could.

"His wounds won't even heal like they use to." Dean said.

"It's like…he's not becoming a werewolf." Logan struggled trying to find the right words. "Is this what happens when you lose a mate?"

"No way. I mean, look at his dad." Dean reminded them. "He's just in so much grief and he keeps saying –"

"That Isabella is with him." Sean finished for him.

"He won't take the medicine that's for sure." Logan sighed. "We have to wake him up."

"But those attacks he suffered, surely didn't give him a wake up call, Logan." Sean said. "Where is Billy?"

"He's with the Order or whatever they're called." Logan said and sighed again.

"So what's the good news?" Dean asked his best friends.

"He's sleeping?" Sean shrugged.

"That's the first step," Dean smiled sadly.

"Now, all we have to do is keep waiting for him to wake up."

"You're not going to let us attack him, are you?" Dean asked nervously.

"If that's _**the**_ wake up call." Logan shrugged.

"Oh I hate you." Dean growled angrily.

"I know. I know."

* * *

The next day after the hunting trip, Gabriel came back to camp carrying a wounded Hermione. The pain in her body wouldn't stop hurting and Gabriel told them that they had to take her back to Hogwarts. Grace sat next to Hermione and put a wet cloth on her burning head as she moaned and moved around. Grace felt sick when she heard one of her bones cracked. Is something horrible happening to her mate? Is she suffering for the consequence? Or is their love more together than they thought?

"Jacob…Jacob…" Hermione groaned. "I…need…Hogwarts…Jacob…"

"Don't worry, Hermione." Grace said. "We'll take you back home."

"So what? She's feeling her mate's…_pain_?" Julian asked, trying to understand the situation.

"Remember, I found her badly wounded at the lake and again, worse when we saved her and Grace from those horrid hunters." Gabriel reminded them.

"Thank you for that," Julian mumbled. "I was trying not to imagine or remember what your sister looked like that night."

"Sorry," Gabriel smiled sadly.

"I need some of you to ride ahead of me to make sure we don't see any more vampires or hunters." Gabriel ordered. "This week hasn't been turning out so well. We don't want anything else to go wrong."

"Gabriel, she's getting worse." Grace cried.

Gabriel groaned and walked to his sister and Hermione. She was getting worse. She was sweating way too much. Gabriel kneeled to the other side and touched Hermione's cheek. He moved it away and looked up at his sister.

"You're right." Gabriel whispered. "Grace, Hermione is riding with you and Julian and Liam will be next to you just in case."

"Everything is going to be okay, 'Mione." Gabriel said to her.

"Jacob…Hogwarts…Remus." Hermione moaned. "Remus…"

"Remus?" Gabriel and Grace said at the same time.

"As in Remus Lupin?" Gabriel growled as he clutched his fists together.

"Gabriel…." Grace warned her brother.

"We'll question her when she's feeling better." Gabriel managed to say.

"_If_ she ever gets better." Grace said sadly as she put more wet clothes on Hermione.


	29. Never got a chance

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I still haven't written in a while. I finally turned 16 on 2/9!!!!!! But I still need to get my permit (i forgot over the summer. I kno stupid :) But now, I just finish water polo and started swimming. Which isn't too much work, I'm going to try to make my chapters longer for my other stories also! So don't worry. **

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"_A woman's hear always has a burned mark."_

-Louise Labe (1524-1566)

"Everything is going to be okay, 'Mione." Gabriel said to her.

"Jacob…Hogwarts…Remus." Hermione moaned. "Remus…"

"Remus?" Gabriel and Grace said at the same time.

"As in Remus Lupin?" Gabriel growled as he clutched his fists together.

"Gabriel…." Grace warned her brother.

"We'll question her when she's feeling better." Gabriel managed to say.

"_If_ she ever gets better." Grace said sadly, as she put more wet clothes on Hermione.

The next morning, Gabriel and Julian came back to the area with a carriage. They told Grace that they had to steal it because Hermione couldn't be lying on a horse in bad weather. But Grace knew it was more than that, her brother cared for Hermione. He didn't care for her because she's the goddess of the night but because she is a wonderful person. Grace brought lots of clothing and medicine with her and Hermione's head lay on her lap. Her condition wasn't getting better, it seem to be getting worse.

"_Please, get better."_ Grace thought as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

The carriage stopped and Gabriel's head popped in the carriage.

"Grace, how about you go hunt with Julian?" Gabriel suggested. "I'll take care of her."

"Are you sure?" Grace hesitated.

Gabriel nodded his head, "I promise..."

Grace sighed happily, "Okay. Thanks."

When Grace left, Gabriel came in and kneeled down next to Hermione. He put her head under a pillow and watched as her breathing turned into gasps. She was still moaning in pain as if she could still feel her bones cracking but there was no sound. For the rest afternoon, Gabriel stayed with Hermione in the carriage while he let his sister ride with Julian and keep watch. However, Gabriel's knuckles and face would turn pale white whenever he heard Remus Lupin from Hermione's lips. Hermione opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she saw Gabriel's familiar face.

"Hey…" Her voice croaked.

"Hey," Gabriel smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

"Worse than I felt in my third year with Harry," Hermione moaned in pain.

"Huh?"

Hermione shook her head, "Never mind. Where are we going?"

"We're going back to Hogwarts."

"I thought you said you hated wizards!"

"Yes, I did." Gabriel said and looked away from her.

"But…?" Hermione continued, noticing his face was turning pink.

"I do hate wizards and witches," Gabriel said and stared at Hermione. "But I don't hate you." He finished.

"Gabriel, I don't know what to say." Hermione confessed. "Does this mean…?"

"It's not like I'm in love with you or anything," Gabriel chuckled. "We only have known each other for two days." He smiled. "I'm starting to like you…as a friend."

"But I'm the only witch you know and won't kill." Hermione said, trying to understand.

"Pretty much, yeah", He smiled.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Gabriel smiled.

"_At least she can still laugh," He thought. _

Then, Gabriel's mood changed.

"Hermione, there's something else I have to tell you." Gabriel said.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Do you really want to know who the wizard is? The one that fell in love with that werewolf in your tribe?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded her head, "Yes of course".

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Remus Lupin was sitting at his desk, looking over some essays but the problem was, he didn't or couldn't read them. Remus heard what happened Jacob and knew he missed Hermione more than anyone else. Remus couldn't believe that in the same week, he figured out that he has daughter and she was under his nose for almost three years, and she was gone in flash when she fell from the waterfall. Just like Angelina. He lost her because of what he did.

"_I never got the chance to tell you…"_ Remus, thought as his hand curled into a fist._ "That I love you…my daughter." _


	30. New People arriving at Hogwarts

**Chapter 29**

**"_Kindness is like snow—it beautifies everything it covers."_**

**-Unknown**

"_I never got the chance to tell you…"_ Remus, thought as his hand curled into a fist._ "That I love you…my daughter." _

Hagrid walked outside of his cabin and stepped into the fresh air of winter. It wasn't snowing yet, but he knew it was coming. Suddenly, Fang ran outside and began barking loudly at the forest.

"What's the matter, Fang?" Hagrid asked, confused.

Then, both of them saw a couple of cloak men on horses and a carriage was behind them. Fang stopped barking when one of the men pulled his hood off and the dog ran behind Hagrid, whimpering in fear.

"Is this Hogwarts?" A man, probably the leader, said.

"Well, yes course it is." Hagrid responded. "Who're you?"

"Hagrid?"

The curtain from the carriage moved to the side as Hagrid's eyes widen and his face turned pale.

* * *

Harry woke up early that morning and got dressed in his school uniform. It was still too early for breakfast and all of the students were still asleep soundly in their beds. Ever since Hermione's death, it was harder for Harry to do the Head's duties and grieve for his best friend. Now, Harry was walking in the halls making sure everything is in order. Then, Harry heard footsteps and voices coming his way and they didn't sound like teachers. Harry hid behind a corner, listening.

"Thank you for taking us in," A man said. "I apologize for coming here unannounced."

The men looked huge and muscular like Jacob and his pack.

"_Are they werewolves too?" Harry thought. _

"It's not a problem," the Headmaster said. "All of the students are still in their beds and the teachers would be waking up soon."

"You have a nurse, yes?" A young girl, probably the a few years younger than Ginny, asked. "Our friend needs medical assistance."

"I'm fine," The girl whispered. Her appearance still hidden in the hood.

Dumbledore nodded his head, "Yes, of course. Please, follow me."

The group followed the headmaster and past the hidden Harry. However, the girl who needed Madam Promfey stopped walking as if she spotted Harry. She lifted her head and Harry saw bright blue eyes, then she continued walking as if she never noticed Harry. Harry walked out of his hiding place and stood there, confused, but was able to hear their conservation.

"Do you want to see him?" A man asked, walking with her.

She didn't say anything.

"You're going have to face him soon or later."

"I know." She said a she began playing with her heart shape necklace.

"_Where have I heard that voice before?" Harry thought_.

* * *

**A/N: **sORRY that it's so short but I still need to think about what to do with Remus and Jacob. I have a lot of ideas but I have no idea how to put it in the chapter.

Here are some of my ideas:

1. Jacob and Remus talk about Hermione and her "death"

2. Remus tells the truth to Harry and Ron

3. The "mystery girl-that-needs-medical-assitance" watches and helps Jacob night by night, like healing him and making him clean himself up.

I know those are dumb ideas but I'm stuck

Thank you,

DisneyRBD


	31. Jacob's Dream and Remus's Confession

**Chapter 30**

**"_There is nothing to fear but fear itself."_**

**-Franklin D. Roosevelt**

Jacob opened his eyes and found himself back home. Not Hogwarts, his actually home in the non-magical world. He was in the living room and everything looked the same, nothing had moved.

"Jacob!"

Jacob turned around and someone jumped into his arms. He was about to push the person off of him but the smell of her hair….it was Isabella's scent.

"Bella." He smiled as he hugged her tighter.

"Jacob can't….breath here." She gasped.

"Oh, sorry." He said when he let her go. "I missed you."

"You missed me?" Bella questioned. "I wasn't gone that long."

Jacob didn't say anything but stare at her. She still had the brown, curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing her regular clothing: shoes, jeans, and a shirt. She wasn't Hermione Granger but Bella. His Bella. Suddenly, there was an explosion in another room and Bella jumped up. He didn't know what those noises were but he heard muffled yelling.

"We have to get out of here!" Bella screamed.

"What? Why? We can fight them." Jacob said and he was going to the room but Hermione grabbed his arm and tried to drag him away.

"No! Jacob, we can't. They'll kill you." She said.

"Bella –"

She didn't let him continue instead, she ran outside to the garden.

"Bella!" He screamed, running after her.

However, as he was running after her, Bella began to change. Her brown hair turned blonde and her street clothes turned into a white dress. The same white dress she wore on the Halloween Ball. She ran faster and faster and Jacob realized that they weren't in the garden, but in the Forbidden Forest. Behind him, he saw the hunters and enemy wolves chasing them. Then, wolves began to run in between her and the full moon appeared from the dark sky, shining on Bella. Jacob stopped running when he saw her on the edge of a cliff. She touched her crescent necklace.

"_O Mater Luna, Regina __nocis adjuvo me nunc__."_ She chanted.

She reached her hand out to Jacob and smiled.

"Come on, they can't follow us now." She said.

"Bella –"

"Hermione!" Harry's voice yelled across the cliff.

She turned her head and Jacob saw fear enter in her eyes.

"Jacob, we have to help them." She cried.

"No…no!" he yelled and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I'm not losing you again."

"Jacob –"

"No! You're not Hermione Granger!" He screamed.

"Don't let go." She whimpered and before, Jacob could questioned her his grip on her was gone and she fell off the cliff and into the water.

"NO!" He roared.

"Jacob! Jacob!" A voice called out to him.

Jacob opened his eyes and saw nothing but as his vision cleared, he saw Remus Lupin.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"In the Hospital Wing." Remus told him.

"How long have I been here?" Jacob asked.

"A couple of days now." Remus said. "Your wounds still haven't healed and Madam Promfrey still doesn't know what to do with you now."

Jacob groaned as he felt the pain in his chest when he moved a little.

"I had another dream about her." Jacob said. "I can't stop thinking about her."

"Me too." Remus said, sadly.

Jacob stared at Remus and never realized that Remus and Hermione were similarity in many ways: their eyes, their love for books, and their kindness towards others besides themselves.

"She acted the same way to us," Jacob said. "The way she acted to everybody else here, she was the same back home. Except she would use her claws to hit us."

Remus smiled, "Are you trying to cheer me up?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes but I'm suppose to be cheering you up."

"I don't think you can." Jacob told him.

Meanwhile, the figure in the dark cloak walked away from the headmaster and the others to the Hospital Wing. However, before she could push the huge, golden door, she heard voices. She leaned closer to the door.

"Her—Bella, wouldn't want you like this." Remus said.

"I can't live without her. I don't have enough strength in me anymore." Jacob confessed. "I feel so weak all the time."

"Because you're letting yourself be like this." Remus answered. "If this keeps happening, you will surely die."

"Just like her mother," Jacob said, looking at Remus. "Her mother was dying just like me."

"Yes," Remus said. "My wife died because of me. She died from a heartbroken heart."

Her brown eyes widen and slowly, her feet moved away from the door. She couldn't believe her ears. Quickly, she ran away and into the Astronomy Tower.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Thank you so much Jayla101 and LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL. Both of you helped me a lot to get me out of my writer's block. **

**-DisneyRBD**


	32. Hold On

**Chapter 31**

**"Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, and the things you never want to lose."**

**-Kevin Arnold**

"I can't live without her. I don't have enough strength in me anymore." Jacob confessed. "I feel so weak all the time."

"Because you're letting yourself be like this." Remus answered.

"If this keeps happening, you will surely die." He told the teenager.

"Just like her mother." Jacob said looking at Remus. "Her mother was dying just like me."

"Yes." Remus said. It was quiet for a few seconds before Remus spoke up again.

"My wife died because of me."

"She died from a broken heart."

Her brown eyes widen and slowly, her feet moved away from the door. She couldn't believe her ears. Quickly, she ran away and into the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

Jacob was bored. He didn't know how long it has been since he got out of the bed in the Hospital Wing. He didn't like it. The pack would come in whenever they could, telling him about the life outside or the information they heard about the werewolf attacks. Now, it was nighttime and everyone in the castle is probably asleep, including the portraits. Jacob smiled as he flipped the covers off of him and as his feet touched the cold and hard floor.

It was nice and cool outside in the nighttime. It was alright for a human but for a werewolf, it was eccentric and amazing. Instead of transforming, Jacob decided to run a while in the forest feeling the earth and wind around him. After a while, the teenager stopped running when he smelled his own sweat on him. He wished Bella were here. She loved to run with him in the nighttime. The thought of her brought the pain back in his heart.

"Bella." He whispered.

The wind blew the trees around Jacob and the leaves swirled around him before they flew to someone else. Jacob saw a person in a dark cloak, not far away from him, standing on hill and it seemed that she was looking at the sky. But he couldn't see her face. Behind her, a man with brown hair and muscular body appeared and began talking, apparently to her. She turned around at the man, not frightened, but angry.

"How can you say that?" She yelled at him.

"Does he love you?"

"Yes."

"Then why would he lie to you about your heritage?'

"I don't know!" She screamed. "Gabriel, please just…leave me alone."

"I'm sorry, it's just –"

"You hate them, I get it!"

"But –"

"No! Just leave me alone!" She screamed as she ran into the dark forest.

"Wait!" he yelled but he lost her in the shadows.

Jacob didn't know why but he decided to follow the mysterious girl. She was on top of the edge of the waterfall cliff. Jacob still couldn't see her face but could tell that she was sad and lonely. He shook his head, how did he know this? He doesn't even know what she looks like. All of a sudden, Jacob felt a force knock him over to the water. It was another werewolf, probably from this magical world. It was a huge werewolf. Jacob grinned; this was going to be a fun challenge for him in a long time.

Quickly, he transformed into his wolf form and began the fight with the red wolf. The girl on the cliff heard some growling and saw a red wolf and a dark wolf rolling on each other, their teeth sticking on each other's skin. They clashed in rolling, snarling fur, parted, and then clashed again, the wounds opening wetly in their hides as if they were ripe fruit bursting. The red wolf caught the dark wolf in his jaws and shook him wildly. The girl saw surprise in the dark wolf's eyes.

_"He's going to die."_ She thought as she ran the other way.

Jacob didn't know how long he and the red wolf having been fighting but it seemed like an eternity and he didn't know much longer he could hold on. It was a mistake for him to be out here. He was still weak and the red wolf knew it. Why didn't Jacob just stay in bed? Jacob howled in pain as the wolf starched his stomach again. That was definitely going to leave a mark on his chest.

"_Impedimenta!_" A voice cried as the red wolf was ready to attack Jacob again.

Jacob turned his head around and saw the dark cloak figure behind him. Her wand pointing out, ready to attack his enemy again. But she saw that the wolf wasn't moving, she hid her wand away. She turned around and was about to run but stopped when Jacob didn't follow her.

"Well, are you coming or not?" She asked, smiling.

All of sudden, the red wolf jumped over him and landed onto the mystery girl. She screamed as she fell on the ground, roughly and saw the red wolf's eyes growling at her. Jacob growled as he pushed the wolf off of her and grabbed a firm hold on its neck, his teeth suck into his neck, and Jacob heard a crack. The red's eyes bulged. He went limp. Jacob let go, and the red wolf crashed to the ground, his head rolling. A dribble of blood ran from his lips. But as fascinating as the kill was, Jacob felt weak and dizzy and his own body collapsed on the ground as he transformed back into his human form.

Jacob saw chocolate brown eyes above his head. "Hold on." She told him.

"Hold on, Jacob." She said again.

"_How does she know my name?"_ Jacob thought.

Those eyes looked so familiar to him. Then, he saw the mysterious girl pulled her hood off and Jacob felt like he couldn't breathe. It was Bella. His Bella. Her blonde hair, her honey pale skin, and her brown eyes. Was this a dream? Was he dying? Or course, he is. Then, Jacob heard her call someone Gabriel and saying things like Jacob's injured and he needs to go to the Hospital Wing. He wasn't' dead and Bella wasn't dead. She was alive. His vision began to blur and the image of Bella was beginning to disappear.

"Hold on." Her voice echoed.

"_NO!"_ Jacob thought.

He can't lose conscious, he wants Bella to be with him, and her image to be engraved in his mind.

"_Hold on…"_


	33. A dream or Reality?

**RIP MICHEAEL JACKSON! **

**YOU WILL BE MISSED!**

* * *

Chapter 32

**"_All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream."_**

**-Edgar Allan Poe (1809-1845)**

He wasn't dead and Bella wasn't dead. She was alive. His vision began to blur and the image of Bella was beginning to disappear.

"Hold on." Her voice echoed.

"_NO!"_ Jacob thought. He can't lose conscious, he wants Bella to be with him, and her image engraved in his mind.

"_Hold on…"_

* * *

"Do you think he'll ever wake up?"

"Who knows? It's been four days."

"At least he's not dead."

"Man Dean, you know its bad luck to talk about death in a hospital."

"This isn't a hospital."

"Whatever."

"_Four days."_ Jacob thought. _"I have to wake up. I have to tell them about Bella."_

But he couldn't.

Jacob felt like his dreams were chaining him to a wall and he had to watch these images over and over again. He saw his father lying in the forest, blood around his body. He saw the pack in their human form standing on a pile of dead werewolves. He saw a muscular man with brown hair and hazel eyes and behind him was a bunch of people, and they were across from the wizards. The professors had their wands out and the others' teeth were growing, ready to transform into their wolf forms. All of a sudden, he saw Bella in the middle of the battle. But then he saw Hermione? The enchanting brown haired teenager was standing across from the wizards, her arms spread out. The beautiful blonde-haired Bella was in the same position as Hermione but was facing the other pack.

A white wolf walked towards the girls and howled at the full moon.

* * *

Jacob opened his eyes and the first thing he saw, when his vision began to clear, was the pack. They were surrounded him like he was a newborn baby and they have to watch him every single minute. Painfully, he hauled himself into a sitting position. Every part of him ached, especially his neck. He felt the tissue of the bandages around his chest and his neck.

"It's about time you woke up." Dean said.

"We thought you were going to die in your sleep." Sean joked.

"Very funny." Jacob's voice croaked.

"But no seriously we thought you were already dead when Flinch found you in the hallway." Logan said.

"Huh?"

"You lost an amount of blood, Jacob." Sean reminded him. "Where were you? What happened to you?"

A quick of image of the forest and the wolf appeared in his mind, then the mysterious girl pulling her hood off. "Bella. I saw Isabella."

Logan gave his best friend the look, "Jacob –"

"No I'm serious. I saw her, she's alive." Jacob explained to his friends.

"He lost more blood than we thought." Dean said to his friends.

"I'm not kidding around." Jacob yelled. "I saw Isabella!" A sudden stabbing pain hit Jacob's chest that made him growl.

"Jacob, take it easy."

"_She's alive."_ Jacob thought. _"I know she is."_

Professor Dumbledore and Remus came in the Hospital Wing and told the pack to go back to their common rooms.

"How are you feeling Mr. Grey?" Dumbledore asked.

"Like I got stabbed." Jacob responded. "Never mind that, I saw Isabella."

"What?" Remus asked. "That can't be."

"She's alive." Jacob said. "She saved me."

"Maybe you did saw her, but when you nearly died." Remus said. "Jacob, you lost a lot of blood and could've died."

"I was in the Forbidden Forest." Jacob yelled, angrily. "How could I be there then here in Hogwarts when I was unconscious?"

"Maybe Hagrid –"

"I was far away from Hagrid's hut." Jacob interrupted Remus. "You have to believe me. Isabella is alive."

"We do believe you, Mr. Grey." Professor Dumbledore confronted him. "But for right now, you need to rest."

"I've been resting for four days!" Jacob complained. "Before this, I was stuck here all the time."

"Well that's your fault." Remus said. Jacob growled at him furiously.

"Enough chit-chat." Madam Promfey said as she brought a tray of medicine with her. "Mr. Grey drinks this and this time, please swallow."

Jacob grabbed the cup and tasted the drink. It tasted like dirt, but the teenager knew he had to or else Madam Promfey will give him something that tastes worse. Bravely, he drank the whole thing and then, felt dizzy and tired.

* * *

After leaving the Hospital Wing, Remus walked to his classroom to prepare for his first period with the third years. The students right now should be getting ready for breakfast. Remus stopped in his tracks when he smelled something different in the air. The scent was flying the air like perfume being sprayed on a person. Following his instincts, Moony followed the scent in the hallway and found himself in front of the Gryffindor area. There was a cloaked-figured in front of Head's door.

"Wrong password." The Fat Lady singed. "Are you a student?"

"I was." It was a girl's voice.

"Well, I'm sorry but you are not allowed in here."

The figure punched the wall, "I need to be in there!" She growled.

"Is there a problem?" Remus asked, stepping onto one of the moving stairs.

"Professor Lupin!" the Fat Lady said. "I believe this girl is a guest and wants to go to the Head's room."

"Oh? And may I ask why?"

"That's none of your business."

"What's your name?" Remus asked.

"That is none of your concern." She said.

"I believe it is." Remus said. He was now on the same stair as this mysterious girl. "If you are a guest, who are you and why do you want to be in the Head's room?"

Realizing she won't be able to get in the room, she gave up and decided to go and find her friends. But Remus didn't let her through. "Excuse me?"

"Why are you covering yourself?" he asked.

"That is none of your business." She repeated. "Let me through."

"No."

"Fine then." She growled and then, she swings herself off of the stairs and landed perfectly on her feet on the ground. Without looking back, she continued walking.

Remus shook his head and then, he saw something shiny on the ground. It was a moon shape necklace.

"_Hermione?" _


	34. The Trance

**A/N: So Sorry it took me this long! Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**"_Memory is the thread of personal identity, history of public identity."_**

_**- Richard Hofstadter (1916 - 1970)**_

"Let me through." She said.

"No."

"Fine then." She growled and then, she swings herself off of the stairs and landed perfectly on her feet on the ground. Without looking back, she continued walking.

Remus shook his head and then, he saw something shiny on the ground. It was a moon shape necklace.

"_Hermione?" _

* * *

Hermione stopped walking as she reached her bedroom, where she found Grace still sleeping in her own separate bed. Hermione smiled at the little girl, she was young, and she has been so kind to her ever since they met in the dungeons. After stripping off of her dirty clothes in the bathroom, the young teenager stepped into her bathtub filled with warm water. As she felt the water cool around her body, she felt the stress and everything else wrong with her life disappear. She grabbed the soap and began scrubbing herself to look and smell clean.

Hermione felt so stupid to leave Jacob in the halls that night when he needed her the most. But she wouldn't let Flinch discover her alive or her and Gabriel carrying Jacob from the Forbidden Forest. After making sure Jacob was in the Hospital Wing, Hermione and Gabriel went back to the forest and tried to find any more clues of Voldemort's werewolves. But there was nothing. So for the past four days, Hermione has been in training for the war against Voldemort but she was worried. Hermione was having these nightmares of Gabriel's pack and Dumbledore's Army fighting and killing each other. Not Voldemort. It scared her because she didn't understand what her dreams mean.

After her bath, Hermione stared at herself in the long mirror in front of her. She's wearing her dark boot-cut jeans, black coach shoes, and a tight blue top. Her curly blonde hair put into a braided ponytail. She grabbed her leather-hoddie jacket and then, she stopped in her tracks when she noticed her mother's necklace wasn't around her neck anymore. But she knows who has it right now.

Hermione pulled the hoddie over her head before leaving the room. She covered herself more when she past a couple of students from Ravenclaw. She needed to find Remus but without him seeing her. That's going to be a problem.

"_He probably knows it belongs to me." _Hermione thought_. "And he will know I'm alive." _

Hermione stopped walking and breathing when she saw Ron and Harry walking with the other Gryffindor boys. To her, they look so different and so mature. She wanted to run over to them and hug them to the death but she couldn't. They believe that their best friend is dead and she has to stay dead until the war is over.

"Should we tell the staff?" Remus's voice caught Hermione's super-hearing.

Hermione walked backwards and towards herself away from Harry and Ron as she turned a corner to overhear the conservation Remus is having with someone. She saw Remus and Albus standing in front of the door that leads to the Great Hall to their table.

"They should know that Hermione is alive." Remus told the headmaster.

"Remus, we can't be sure."

"A girl dropped in this!" Remus yelled holding Hermione's necklace. "It has to be Hermione."

"_Bloody hell."_ Hermione thought.

"Remus, my friend calm down." Albus said. "We will notify the staff but for now, do not tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, they will believe it and will not give up." They were gone when the door closed.

"_Crap."_ Hermione thought.

She needed a plan to get her necklace back without revealing herself to the whole school. Luckily, she saw Gabriel walking in the halls.

"Gabriel." Hermione whispered. "Come here."

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked when Hermione pulled him into the shadows.

"Remus has my necklace." She told him.

"How?"

"The how isn't important." Hermione said. Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I don't know what to do."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione scowled.

"Even if you don't have your necklace around you, you still possess its powers." Gabriel said. "Do you remember doing something odd and strange without having to use your wizard's powers?"

Hermione nodded. She remembered the day Jacob turned into a werewolf during daytime and almost killed Draco Malloy and Logan. But she didn't remember what she said. It was a blurring to her. It was like she was under a trance and didn't know what she was doing.

"But-"

"No buts." Gabriel interrupted. "I have to go and check the others. Be careful."

"Gee thanks."

"Your welcome." Gabriel smiled and walked away.

Hermione opened the door slowly and carefully as she saw the staff table. Everyone was there. Remus was talking to Professor Snape and he was holding Hermione's necklace. Remus lifted the necklace up to show Snape as it began going left and right and Hermione was beginning to fall into that trance. Hermione looked down at her left wrist where her tattoo is and the sliver light was tracing it. Hermione's eyes turned black as she continued to stare at the necklace. The trance has begun.

* * *

"Severus I need to talk you." Remus said when Dumbledore was finished with his morning announcements.

"I already made two Wolfbane potions for you." Severus said in a dull tone.

"No not that." Remus told him and drew closer to the Potions teacher.

"Hermione is alive." He whispered.

Severus sighed, "Lupin it's been weeks since –"Remus held Hermione's necklace up.

"Hermione is alive." He repeated. "My daughter is alive and in Hogwarts. A hooded girl was trying to get into the Heads' room but she couldn't and ran away from me."

"And left a piece of evidence." Severus finished.

Everyone jumped in their seats when they heard a wolf howling. All of the professors turned their heads and saw a white sliver wolf standing and growling at them. The wolf looked like a spirit but no one can be sure if it is a ghost or not. It ran and jumped on the table in front of Remus. The students began to scream.

"_The necklace. Give it to me."_ The wolf said to Remus. It's a female voice.

"What do you want with it?" Dumbledore asked.

"_It belongs to the one who will stop the war."_ The wolf said. "_Give it to me or I will force you to." _

"Remus, give her the necklace." Snape whispered.

Slowly, Remus reached his hand out with the necklace as he watched everyone's expressions. The students were scared and didn't know what was going on. Ron and Harry did the same thing and knowing those two, Remus knew that they were thinking if they should attack the wolf or not. Remus turned his head when he saw something in the corner of his eye and saw the door for the teachers wide opened. A hand was lying on the floor and on her wrist was the mark of the crescent moon.

Suddenly, the wolf snapped the necklace from her mouth and ran away. Remus watched the wolf ran away and saw the lying hand twitched from its spot. Then, Remus saw a muscular and brown haired man about in his early 20's carrying a girl in his arms but Remus noticed the necklace in her hand. Remus stood up from his seat and walked towards them, ignoring the professors' voices calling him.

Gabriel came back from checking the rest of the pack and found Hermione lying on the ground. He ran over to her and unexpectedly, he saw her wolf form next to her. It walked towards her as it began to vanish into a sliver light and it swirled around Hermione. Hermione began to twitch and moan in pain. Carefully, Gabriel pulled Hermione in his arms and was about to leave until he saw Remus Lupin walking towards him.

Swiftly, Gabriel's body turned around and his feet began to move. He could hear Lupin calling him, telling him to stop. But Gabriel didn't listen. He knew that Hermione didn't want anyone to know that she is alive. Gabriel turned his head and noticed that the old werewolf wasn't behind him anymore. Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief and stopped walking when he felt Hermione stir a little in his arms.

"What happened?" She moaned.

"You got your necklace back." Gabriel smiled at her.


	35. Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 34**

_**"Maybe the past is like an anchor holding us back. Maybe, you have to let go of who you are to become who you will be." **_

**- Sex and the City**

Swiftly, Gabriel's body turned around and his feet began to move. He could hear Lupin calling him, telling him to stop. But Gabriel didn't listen. He knew that Hermione didn't want anyone to know that she is alive. Gabriel turned his head and noticed that the old werewolf wasn't behind him anymore. Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief and stopped walking when he felt Hermione stir a little in his arms.

"What happened?" She moaned.

"You got your necklace back." Gabriel smiled at her.

* * *

Hermione sat alone outside, sitting on a hill staring at the forest. Gabriel told her what happened when he found her on the floor but she didn't remember how she got on the floor. Hermione touched her necklace trying to remember. She knew that she was in a trance and then…..nothing. Everything was blank. She was so confused and scared what is happening to her. Suddenly, Hermione felt pain in her stomach and she felt like she wanted to cry.

"Jacob." Hermione gasped and quickly, ran back to school.

Hermione hid behind a wall in the shadows when she saw Remus, Dumbledore, and Madam Poppy. Jacob was drinking from something, but from the look on his face, it didn't taste too good.

"Jacob I want to apologize." Remus said.

"For what?" Jacob coughed.

"I do believe you. I believe I saw Her –Bella this morning." Remus told him. "But I wasn't sure until a girl dropped her moon necklace."

"Can I see it?" Jacob asked.

"Someone took it."

"Who?"

"A wolf."

"Huh?"

"A spirit wolf took the necklace." Dumbledore said. "We believe that it is Hermione's wolf form."

"A spirit? Of a wolf?" Jacob questioned. "That's impossible."

"Is it?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Now if you both don't mind, this boy still needs his rest." Madam Poppy announced. "Now Albus do you mind accompanying me on an errand run?"

"Why certainly." Albus smiled

"I will see you later." Remus promised Jacob. "And we will talk."

Hermione stayed where she was until all three adults were gone. Hermione walked out of the shadows and into the sunlight, and saw Jacob asleep already. She sat on the edge of the bed and smiled seeing his youthful face again. She usually forgets that Jacob was only 17 years old, but that was because he is more mature than anyone else their age. He was born from a line of leaders and now, it is his turn to lead the pack. Hermione then began playing with his hair, her fingers running through it and she giggled when she heard Jacob mumbling that it feels nice.

"Bella." Hermione gasped when she saw Jacob's eyes open. "I had the weirdest dream about you."

"Oh yeah? What about?" She asked.

"You saved me." Jacob whispered. "You saved me from getting killed from another werewolf. I told everyone that you were alive but they didn't believe me."

"Of course they didn't."

"But why didn't they believe me?" Jacob whined.

She felt her eyes sting with pain, the tears were ready to drop but couldn't let them fall. "Maybe because you keep hurting yourself. Why do you keep hurting yourself?"

"I want to be with you."

"I know. I want to be with you too." Hermione whispered. "But I can't."

"Why?"

Jacob stared at Hermione's beautiful face and saw sadness. Tears were falling and she couldn't control them.

"No don't cry." He said as he wiped her tears away, feeling her smooth skin. "Please don't cry."

"I can't help it." She cried. "I love you. I miss you so much."

"I love you too." Jacob smiled. Hermione leaned in and put her lips onto Jacob's. Jacob could feel her tears streaming down as they were kissing. Hermione let go and ran her finger through his hair again.

"I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't…give up." She said. "Remember who you are and where you came from. Remember why you are here."

"I'm here because of you."

"No you're not. You're here to help Harry stop the war. Promise me that you will lead the pack and help Harry. Promise me."

Jacob locked eyes with his love and said, "I promise."

Hermione kissed him again, "Thank you. Sweet dreams." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair and slowly, Jacob closed his eyes and a soft snore came out of his mouth.

Hermione laughed softly and saw the calendar on the wall. The full moon was tonight. This meant to Hermione, that she would have to see Remus soon. But she's praying she doesn't have to.

**A/N: Please review. **


	36. Stealing

**Chapter 35**

"I'm here because of you."

"No you're not. You're here to help Harry stop the war. Promise me that you will lead the pack and help Harry. Promise me."

Jacob locked eyes with his love and said, "I promise."

Hermione kissed him again, "Thank you. Sweet dreams." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair and slowly, Jacob closed his eyes and a soft snore came out of his mouth.

Hermione laughed softly and saw the calendar on the wall. The full moon was tonight. This meant to Hermione, that she would have to see Remus soon. But she's praying she doesn't have to.

* * *

Severus Snape hates patrolling. Of course, he does not mind scaring the snoogling couples; he would find the corners of the shadows. Then again, he did not want him to ruin his night. That's the Dark Lord's job. He walked back to his classroom, only to find the door halfway open. Severus could hear glasses smashing next to each other. "_Lumos_." He whispered as he walks inside. A woman was standing over his cauldron of potions. But he couldn't her face, her back was facing him.

"Hello Professor Snape. How was patrol? Anything exciting happened?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Severus asked his dark eyes following her hands grab a couple of healing potions and putting them in her bag.

"Who are you?" He repeated.

"An old friend." Severus saw her turn around but the shadows covered her face. "_Expelliarmus_!" she yelled.

Severus cursed as he picked his wand up from the floor and chased her in the halls. He tried to hit her with a couple of his spells but she managed to dodge them and she jumped from wall to wall until she ran to the stairs of the Astronomy tower. She was standing on the railing, her face still hidden from him.

"Do I know?" Severus asked her, taking a step closer.

"Yes."

"Do you work for the Dark Lord?"

She laughed, "Goodness, no."

"Who are you?"

"You already asked me that."

"You didn't give me a direct answer."

She laughed as she walked on the railing, her foot over the other. "What can you tell me about Remus Lupin's wife?"

"Excuse me?"

"How did she die?"

"Oh…uh, childbirth." Severus told her but he was confused. Why does this mysterious person want to know about Angelica? "She lost an amount of blood."

She stopped walking. "Lies."

"She was attacked by someone and her child needed to be born immediately." Severus continued. 'What I am telling you isn't lies."

"Lupin broke her heart!" She yelled as she bends down facing him, showing the professor her dark yellow eyes. "She is dead because of him!" She growled.

"A man told us that both Angelica and her child died that night." Severus informed her; he noticed her yellow eyes fading to a lighter color. "Bust Ablus and I know the truth."

"The headmaster? How?"

"Her daughter went here until she was murdered a few weeks ago. Why do you care so much? And why do you need those healing potions?"

"He needs them." He heard her whispered.

"Who does?"

"I have to go." She said as she jumped off the railing, landing gracefully to the ground.

"_Could Lupin be right? Is she really alive?"_ Severus thought as he watches the girl run into the Forbidden forest.

* * *

Remus "Moony" Lupin felt like shit. He forgot to take his potion last night and now he doesn't remember what happened last night. He grabbed his extra clothes and changed into them, ignoring the pain that is making his body screaming at him. Suddenly, Lupin stopped when he smells blood found on the wooden floor of the Shack, and it didn't belong in his veins. But that smell from the blood. He touched it and put it near his finger, it smelled like a fruit or a flower. And it belongs to a female.

"Hey Lupin, you in there?" It was Dean calling him.

"Yes!"

"You decent?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Of course, I am."

The teenagers walked up in a few fresh scars. 'I didn't do that to you, did I?" He asked.

"Huh? No. We went to the, uh, what's word?" Logan said, snapping his fingers. "The muggle world. We met with some of Greyback's newborns."

"How is Jacob?" Remus asked.

"He's actually doing better." Dean said as his fresh cuts were slowly disappearing. "But what you told Jacob, is it true?'

"Is what true?"

"That your wife died because of you."

Remus sighed, "It will best if I tell you the full story after breakfast." He promised.

After taking a long hot shower, Remus changed into something more comfortable and ate his breakfast in his quarters. He tired playing the conservation in his head over and over but there was a problem, how could he start it? Should he show them the photo? The pack came inside and sat in the empty tables. "Where should I begin?" Remus asked them.

"How about the beginning?"

* * *

**_A/N: So sorry that this story hasn't been updating. I have other stories and writer's block...I am writing the next chapter and hopefully, it will be longer!_**


	37. Remus's story

**Chapter 36**

After taking a long hot shower, Remus changed into something more comfortable and ate his breakfast in his quarters. He tired playing the conservation in his head over and over but there was a problem, how could he start it? Should he show them the photo? The pack came inside and sat in the empty tables. "Where should I begin?" Remus asked them.

"How about the beginning?"

"I meet Angelina in my 5th year and she was in Ravenclaw." Remus began. "She had this beautiful sunny blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She was a goddess to me when I first met her in the forest after my transformation. And she didn't ask me any questions. She was…calm."

"She knew what you are," Logan said.

"But I _didn't_ know what she was. We slowly turned from class partners to friends. Of course, Sirius liked her already because she was so beautiful but it took time, for everyone in my group to realize that this was my first crush and girlfriend. But one day during our second year of dating, I saw her hug and kiss a boy on the cheek that, clearly, wasn't from our school. And stupidly, accused her of cheating."

"That boy she was with was Billy Grey."

"Jacob's dad!"

Remus nodded, "She finally told me the truth. She transformed in front of and if possible, she was even more beautiful to me than anyone else. After that, everything became clear for me and my future. I knew I wanted to spend my life with Angelina forever. So I proposed to her the day of graduation and we got married over the summer." Remus smiled and then laughed. "James was so jealous that I got married before him and Lily. I remember him saying –no threatening me that if Angelica got pregnant before Lily, he would kick me in the ass."

"But then what?" Sean asked. "What happened next?"

"The war changed everything and Lily was becoming anxious because of the prophecy, but she was only a few months pregnant." Remus said. "Angelina was having trouble, adjusting to the pregnancy. She kept eating but throwing up and looking paler also. Her transformations…it was difficult. To me, it was like she was dying. But I couldn't…I blamed myself for what was happening to my wife. A baby…a creature of the night ready to kill her any moment. So I left."

"You just left her? Why? Did you even tell her where you were going?"

Remus shook his head, "No. I had to find Greyback and kill him and his werewolves before they figure out about Angelina and the baby. I told her – my last words to her 'where I am going, you cannot come with because I don't love you.'" Remus repeated as thought a secret arrow pine his heart. "I had to lie to her, make her believe that I didn't love her, so I can go alone and protect her."

"But _you_ ended up killing her."

"When I came back, the headmaster told me that she and our child are dead." Remus opened his drawer and showed the teenagers the picture of a pregnant Angelina. "She's dead because I left for too long and the lie I told her. I was gone for four months and she died two months earlier. I felt something before but I ignored it."

Something caught in the corner of his eye and thought he saw somebody on the ceiling. But he shook that thought out of his head, thinking the wolf in him was seeing things. "Jacob is dying because he cannot live without his soul mate. Bella –Hermione or whatever you want to call her, has been gone far too long and Jacob hasn't really grieved so –"

"So he's losing his life force." Logan finished for him. "But how can we help him? How can we stop him from dying?"

"That is what I am trying to figure out."

* * *

Grace came back to the room from her morning jog and found Hermione in bed, the white sheets covering her naked body. Luckily, her underwear weren't torn from last night during her transformation. Hermione was still in a deep slumber when Grace finished her shower. The fourteen year old opened the windows as the cold breeze came in.

"Grace, close the windows!" Hermione muffled, pulling the sheets closer to her body.

"I will if you get out of bed."

Atomically, she sat up and said, "I'm up. You happy?" When Grace nodded her head and closed the windows, Hermione fell backwards.

Grace shook her head, 'What happened last night? Did you talk to Remus?"

"Actually, I had a lovely conservation with Moony and then we had cookies and tea." Hermione said.

"Hermione –"

"I don't remember. But I think it went something like this." She showed Grace her marks from last night.

"You aren't healing."

"Actually, I am. There was a lot of blood last night." Hermione got off the bed, the sheets still wrapped around her body. "I'm going to take a bath."

Hermione closed the door behind her and looked at her reflection in the mirror. There was dry blood on her body and dirt on her messy blonde hair. The marks were slowly healing. Hermione gripped her chest feeling Jacob's pain. Last night, she dropped the healing potions near Jacob's bed and let him drink a little bit. Whenever he sees her, Jacob believes he is dreaming and sometimes, it hurts her way too much. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt like she was losing Jacob and a little of herself each minute.

"_I can save him. I know I can."_ She thought.


	38. Researching

**A/N: It has been so long since I last updated this story and I am so sorry for those who have been waiting. Please forgive me!**

**Chapter 37**

Hermione closed the door behind her and looked at her reflection in the mirror. There was dry blood on her body and dirt on her messy blonde hair. The marks were slowly healing. Hermione gripped her chest feeling Jacob's pain. Last night, she dropped the healing potions near Jacob's bed and let him drink a little bit. Whenever he sees her, Jacob believes he is dreaming and sometimes, it hurts her way too much. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt like she was losing Jacob and a little of herself each minute.

"_I can save him. I know I can."_ She thought.

"Hermione, I'm going down to the kitchen with the rest of the others. I'll bring you some food when I'm done." Grace told her but she didn't answer her back as she turned on the bath water. Grace sighed sadly and went out.

After stripping off her underwear, she stepped into the warm water and instantly felt relaxed. How did all of this happen? A couple of months ago, Hermione were keeping her identity hidden from her friends in Hogwarts. But one order and the pack is suddenly here in the magical and changing everything in her life. Hermione lifted her arm and traced her fingers along with the tattoo, her destiny has already been written. Taking a deep breathe, Hermione closed her eyes and went underwater.

"_I thought we were in this together." _

"_I'm here because of you." _

"_What do you remember of your real mother?"_

"_A man told us she and her child died immediately."_

"_I love you." _

"_She will bring peace to both worlds."_

Her brown eyes shot and open and immediately, sat up, catching her breath. Suddenly, Hermione began to cry and cry and continued on crying for the next half and hour in the bathtub. After changing into comfortable clothes, Hermione stepped out of her room and walked in the hallways. All of the students were in the classrooms or most of them, still in bed because they have a free period.

"_What should I do?"_ She thought.

As Hermione Granger, she would go to the library and read or do her homework but as Isabella, she would hang out with the pack by playing sports or doing something else that was fun. But now, she was this person hiding her identity from the people she cared most and yet, she lets Gabriel and Grace know as Hermione but they can't really know her. She didn't know what to do. Got to the library? Or take a little tour?

Hermione gasped happily when she saw a figure walking down the stairs, "Hagrid!" She cried as she ran up to him and pulled her hood off, showing her blonde hair. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." He said.

"Hagrid, please look at me." Hermione begged. "You are the only person here who knows I am alive and I could really use a friend right now."

"Ah, I'm sorry 'Mione." He apologized as his eyes fell on her. "It's just you've been dead for so long, you know and there you are suddenly in front of my home."

She sighed, "I know and I'm sorry for that. How are Harry and Ron doing?"

"Ah, those boys are taking little baby steps by the day. But Harry is blaming himself for what happened to you." Hagrid told her.

She whirled her head around, shocked. "Why? It wasn't his fault."

"He knows. The boy just wished he could've saved you a lot sooner."

Hermione's eyes laid on her feet as they continued on walking, thinking of the guilt she had in her heart for betraying and lying to her best mates. "I want to tell them, Hagrid. I want to tell them so badly but I can't." Her eyes began to blur from the tears forming. "I wish things can go back to the way it was or if I had a chance to tell them the truth –but I can't. And I can't be with Jacob and it hurts too much."

"Ah, young love." Hagrid smiled a little, causing Hermione to laugh a little. "Come have tea with me, Hermione. Just like the good old times."

Hermione smiled, "I would love to."

* * *

After finishing tear with Hagrid, Hermione stepped outside as she pulled her hood back on and began to walk to the library being unseen. Luckily, no one was around in the library. Her fingers touched the dusty and old books until she stopped when she reached the section and the book she was looking for. It was the book she needed to read: _Werewolves_. She flipped through the pages and finally, stopped when she found the chapter. "Werewolves and their mates."

_In their human form, werewolves can find their mates through their instincts. Some mates are humans and some can be other werewolves. But it is harder to be mated with a werewolf. Those who have been bitten have a 30/50 chance of having a child –which is impossible for women if they have a human mate. As for the men with their female human mates, they will have a child but it will be part werewolf. It will weigh down the family._

_Those who do not have the mark of a wolf on their skin will find their mates through tradition –love and passion. The wolf in them will give him or her, a sign if that person is their soul mate. For example, a single touch can shock the werewolf, proving that he or she has found their mate. Once they have sexual intercourse, they are mated for life. It has been told through legends that a werewolf and their mate can be connected spiritually, emotionally, and physically. But some think of it as a curse to feel their partner's emotions and thoughts because there is a matter of privacy. _

Hermione hit the desk in frustration. There were questions she has that cannot be answered by this page. She needed them. Quickly, her hand went to her chest as she continued to feel Jacob's suffering in the Hospital Wing. Even though, he took the healing potions the pain was still there.

"_I will save you, Jacob. I promise you."_ She thought.

Hermione looked around the library to see if anyone new entered before she took the book. But as she walked out of the library, she spotted the pack walking towards her in the hallway. She hid behind a wall in the shadows, hoping not to be seen.

"Wow, I can't believe that…Remus told us the whole story," Dean said.

"Now, we know what happened to Hermione's parents," Logan said.

"Should we call her that? I mean, is she a Bella or a Hermione?" Dean questioned. "All of our lives we called her by the name she was given and now, it sounds so weird. It's like we don't even know her anymore."

That question made the werewolf teen stiffens because she never realized that. Hermione Jane Granger was an undercover name and she has gotten use to over the years in Hogwarts but Isabella was the name she was born with.

But the question running through her mind right now: who is she really?

**A/N: COMMENT!**


	39. Author's Note and News

**Chapter 38**

That question made the werewolf teen stiffens because she never realized that. Hermione Jane Granger was an undercover name and she has gotten use to over the years in Hogwarts but Isabella was the name she was born with.

But the question running through her mind right now is who is she really?

* * *

Harry woke with a start from his latest nightmare and noticed that some were still in bed because of their free period like him and Ron. He took a quick shower and changed into his uniform before going downstairs. Surprisingly, he found Ginny sitting on the couch, catching up with her latest homework.

She turned her head and smiled when she saw Harry. "Good morning, Harry."

"Good morning, Gin. Are you alright? You look a bit tired."

She shrugged, "Nightmares."

"What about?" Harry asked, sitting next to her.

She sighed, "I've been dreaming about Hermione. It's strange, ever since she died I keep seeing her and…"

"And what, Gin?"

"I feel like she's warning me about something." Ginny confessed. "I keep seeing her –well both Hermiones –blonde hair and brown hair."

"And there are werewolves and wizards fighting against each other?"

Ginny stared at Harry in shock, "You have the same dream?"

"I keep dreaming about that for weeks." Harry told her. "What do you think it means?"

"What if Hermione isn't dead?"

"Ginny –"

"Think about it! We couldn't find her body and we searched everywhere where it could've been in that large forest. And that wolf spirit the other day, its Hermione's wolf form." Ginny said to him. "I never stopped believing that Hermione is alive and I know she is."

"So what are you saying? That Hermione is alive and somewhere in Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

Harry took a deep breathe as he put his hands over his face, thinking. "_If Hermione was alive, why didn't she come to us?"_ That thought crossed the Chosen One's mind and he felt hurt and betrayed because aren't they best friends. Harry removed his hands and looked at Ginny. "If I was Hermione, where would I hide?"

"Obviously not the library."

"Why not the library?"

"Because she knows that will be the first place we will look for her." Ginny told him. "We have to figure out where else Hermione _couldn't _be in Hogwarts."

"Do you know Hermione?"

"Oh shut up." Ginny snapped and her eyes widen. "Is visiting hours starting right now?"

Harry looked at Ginny with a questionably look and didn't like the look that was on Ginny's face because it meant she had a plan. And Harry knew he wasn't going to like it.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry that I have not updated this story as I promised and I have been thinking –this is what most of you might hate me for, to rewrite this story. I have been getting messages about a lot of grammar mistakes and taking stuff from "Twilight" which I assure you, I didn't mean to take the names of characters. But maybe it is for the best if I rewrite this.**

**Let me know what you guys think.**

**Thank u.**

**-DisneyRBD**


	40. Last Note

Hey everyone,

It has been a while since i have updated and decided...it was really a hard decision to delete this story. I am sorry but maybe soon i can update it again. but now i can't. thank you for everyone who has liked my story.

-disneyrbd


End file.
